Le Voyage d'une âme
by nattie black
Summary: Pour son père Bella à surmontée le départ départ des Cullen. Quand Alice vient la cherche pour sauver Edward elle ne peut se résoudre à lui dire non. Sans le savoir elle part pour un grand voyage qui la mènera plus loin que la simple ville de Voltera. Le rating n'est pas M mais MA : présence de scènes amplement détaillées, surtout dans le troisième chap.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je sais à quel point ce genre de prélude peut vite devenir barbant. Alors Ve Voyage d'une âme est un os à la base mais vu qu'il fait presque 40 pages word j'ai pensé que ce serait plus digeste de le couper en trois. Comme vous l'avez compris il est dors et déjà fini et les deux chapitres suivant arriveront relativement vite. _

_Démétri / Bella n'est pas vraiment un couple qu'on a l'habitude de voir mais un jour je suis tombée dessus et je suis totalement devenu du potentiel que représente Démétri. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je tiens à vous prévenir vous risquez fortement de tomber amoureuse de mon Démétri, je l'ai fait parfait à souhait, le vampire idéal._

_Le raiting M est pour une raison, présente dans la dernière partie. Et bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin Démétri un peu vu que j'ai entièrement créée son caractère._

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, se laissait malgré elle gagner par l'angoisse qui surmenait le vampire le plus jovial qu'elle eut connu. Alice conduisait la Porsche comme un pilote automobile l'aurait fait avec sa formule 1. A ce moment précis la présence de Jasper aurait été un don du ciel. Les mois qui avaient suivis l'abandon d'Edward avaient été éprouvant pour Bella. Elle était passée par plusieurs stades. D'abord il y avait eut l'acceptation, douloureuse. Il était évident pour elle que la force de ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque. Après tout comment une simple humaine aurait-elle pu apporter à un immortel ce qu'il avait besoin en amour. Si encore il y avait eut du sexe entre eux, peut-être aurait-elle pu le retenir plus longtemps, mais non, Edward avait toujours refusé d'être celui qui lui ravirait sa vertu. Avec du recul elle comprenait pourquoi. Puis elle s'était détestée de s'être laissée aller à l'aimer, la fin était pourtant évidente et inévitable. Après avoir réfléchie un minimum sa colère s'était dirigée contre lui et sa famille, pour la façon dont cela s'était passé. Ils lui avaient joué la scène de la famille aimante, qui la considérait comme l'une des leurs. Ils avaient même poussé la comédie jusqu'à lui organiser une magnifique fête d'anniversaire. Pour ensuite la laisser tomber quelques heures plus tard.

C'est durant cette étape, après trois mois à s'être comportée comme un automate, qu'elle s'était remise à avoir des contacts sociaux. Voyant la joie que cela procurait à Charlie elle était allée jusqu'à accepter d'accompagner Jacob Black à sa soirée feu de camp pour le nouvel an. A la fin du décompte il avait innocemment essayé de lui voler un baiser mais Bella avait détourné la tête, lui présentant sa joue. Depuis il n'avait eut de cesse de lui prouver son amour. Rapidement la jeune fille s'était mise à passer tout son temps libre à la Push. Et tout comme avec les Cullen il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre les légendes indiennes et les étranges animaux aperçut par certains randonneurs. Quand les garçons, qui l'avaient totalement intégrés au groupe, lui avaient raconté l'origine des cicatrices d'Emily elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa rupture et avait finit par comprendre. Edward avait pris la bonne décision, rester au près d'eux était dangereux pour elle comme pour eux. Elle ne prenait conscience qu'à ce moment de la torture qu'elle avait infligée, malgré elle, à Jasper, lui qui ressentait la faim qu'elle déclenchait en chaque vampire présent. L'accident à son anniversaire en était la preuve irréfutable.

Ayant compris et acceptée cela elle était passé à autre chose. De ces mois passés avec les Cullen elle ne gardait qu'une grande nostalgie. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter de partir en Italie avec Alice quand celle-ci l'avait informé du danger que courrait son ancien petit ami. Jacob l'avait ramené chez elle après une fin d'après-midi passé à le regarder réparer une moto. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes et étant un peu fatiguée Bella avait fini par se reposer contre lui tout en parlant. Jacob avait refermé ses bras chauds autour d'elle. Les moments de tendresse entre eux s'étaient faits de plus en plus fréquent au fil des semaines, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami même si elle s'entêtait à garder une attitude purement amicale. Jacob était beau, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même Bella ne pouvait nier que physiquement il déclenchait en elle des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties. Mais quelque chose au plus profond d'elle l'empêchait de se laisser totalement aller à l'aimer comme lui le faisait.

Cependant ce soir là, lentement elle glissa sa tête dans le cou de l'indien alors que sa main droite remontait jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle posa sa bouche entrouverte sur sa peau, laissant son souffle chaud se répercuter contre celle-ci. Elle l'entendit soupirer de bien être et releva la tête vers lui. Elle tomba directement dans l'océan chocolat de son ami. Son regard passa de ses yeux à sa bouche et elle ne put se retenir d'humecter ses lèvres sèches. Jacob poussa un premier grognement, ce qui électrisa la fille du shérif qui vu sa respiration se faire plus difficile. Avec précaution et fermeté le loup attrapa sa cuisse et l'attira sur lui. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée il se figea la laissant seule maître de ce qui allait suivre. Bella lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord chaste l'échange pris plus d'ampleur quand elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Il se permit de sortir sa langue pour aller caresser les lèvres de Bella. C'est au moment où elle allait lui donner accès à sa bouche qu'il l'avait repoussé, le regard noir et un grognement menaçant montant dans sa poitrine. Pendant une fraction de seconde la jeune fille cru que cela lui était destinée, puis le voyant fixer le pare-brise elle s'était dégagée de lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit après plusieurs mois de silence celle qui fut sa meilleure amie.

Il avait fallut calmer Jacob qui, même après ça, refusa de laisser Bella seule avec la "sangsue". Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés tous les trois dans le salon du chef Swan, qui était de garde cette nuit par chance, la voyante leur exposant la raison de sa présence. Convaincre Jake de la laisser partir fut plus difficile, mais à force de paroles rassurantes et de regards doux la jeune fille réussit à le faire céder. Cependant le loup avait imposé un baiser passionné à son amie avant que la voiture ne démarre.

La Porsche s'arrêta brusquement et le bras qu'Alice avait tendu pour protéger Bella lui fit aussi mal que si elle s'était écrasée contre le tableau de bord.

**-Avec tout ce monde je ne pourrais pas me rapprocher plus. Cours Bella il reste un peu moins de cinq minutes. Il est sous le clocher de l'autre côté de la place**.

Et c'est comme ça que l'humaine se retrouva à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle le vit il s'apprêtait à s'offrir au soleil. Avalant sa salive et ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, elle redoubla d'efforts pour traverser la fontaine centrale. Elle termina sa course en se projetant de toutes ses forces contre Edward, afin de le faire retourner dans l'ombre.

**-Bon sang, recule Edward !**

**-Douce illusion. La même odeur, la même voix. C'est toi ma Bella ?**

**-Non c'est Blanche Neige !**

**-Bella ? Oh ma Bella mais comment se peut-il ?**

Tout en disant cela le vampire posait ses mains partout sur le corps de sa douce. Il finit par attraper son visage en bol pour l'amener jusqu'au sien dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

**-Edward, non je ne veux pas.**

Se faisant elle essaya de le repousser de ses maigres forces. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et elle sut qu'elle devait détourner le regard. Du coin de l'œil elle vit deux ombres se profiler derrière Edward.

**-Je crois que l'humaine t'a demandé de la laisser. **Railla une voix grave.

Mais tout perdu qu'il était dans sa joie de retrouver son grand amour Edward n'entendit rien et plaqua d'autorité ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci essaya de se dégager avec plus de fougue mais l'autre la serrait trop fort. Et d'un coup d'un seul la pression disparut et elle pu de nouveau respirer correctement. L'un des deux hommes en noir était intervenu et l'avait fait passer dans son dos, imposant ainsi avec son corps une barrière de sécurité entre elle et son ex petit-ami. Aussitôt chacun passa en position d'attaque.

**-Edward arrête ! **Lui ordonna Alice qui venait de les rejoindre.

De toute évidence il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il s'élança contre le vampire blond qui tournait le dos à Bella. Mais avant d'avoir percuté son adversaire Edward se retrouva par terre gémissant de douleur. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et lorsqu'il releva la tête il regarda une jeune adolescente qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

**-Vous êtes vraiment incapable de régler un problème de manière discrète. C'était pourtant une mission simple.**

**-Jane. **La salua Alice avec respect.

La dite Jane ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Au lieu de ça elle se concentra sur la seule humaine présente, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil et lâcha un simple « **pour une morte elle est plutôt alléchante **». Puis elle tourna les talons. Alice la suivit, fusillant son frère au passage. Le deuxième homme en noir, un grand brun costaud, attrapa Edward par le bras alors qu'il faisait mine de se rapprocher de Bella, et le força à emboîter le pas aux deux femelles. De son côté Bella ne se sentait pas très rassurée. D'après ce que lui avait dit Alice les Volturi ne rigolaient pas avec les lois et avaient une politique de tolérance zéro. Parti comme ça l'était la jeune fille n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être transformer si elle voulait revoir un jour son père. Un sentiment d'effroi la gagna quand elle pensa à Jacob. Si elle devenait un vampire cela en serait finit de leur amitié. Elle aurait vraiment dût l'écouter et ne pas venir ici. Elle ne devait rien aux Cullen, ils ne devaient s'en prendre qu'à eux mêmes.

**-Tu viens ? **Lui demanda une voix veloutée.

De nouveau un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Le blond qui l'avait séparé d'Edward la regardait avec une attention sincère qui balaya toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle le regarda surprise, il ne ressemblait pas aux brutes que son amie lui avait dépeint. Il lui tendait la main et, sans trop savoir d'où venait cette envie, elle y glissa la sienne. Il portait des gants et de ce fait le touché était plus tiède que froid. Le tissu n'empêcha pas, cependant, une sensation étrange de s'installer dans le ventre de Bella dés qu'il avait refermé ses doigts sur sa main. Durant leur marche pour rejoindre les autres le garde eut la gentillesse de s'adapter à la vitesse humaine, augmentant ainsi leur retard. Après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloir la voix d'Alice leur parvint. De manière synchronisée Bella et le blond se lâchèrent la main pour ne pas être vu du reste du groupe. Encore un coin de mur et les voici arrivés face à un ascenseur où tout le monde avait déjà trouvé sa place et n'attendait plus qu'eux. La jeune blonde les regarda avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

**-Vous seriez-vous arrêté pour une petite mise en bouche ?**

Bella piqua un fard sous les deux sous-entendus tandis que le blond lui intimait, d'une main dans le dos, de s'installer dans la cage en fer, prenant par la suite place derrière elle. Pendant que l'engin les faisait descendre sous terre Edward, qui était à ses côtés, tenta de lui prendre la main à plusieurs reprises. Comme il ne semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre le message Bella soupira lourdement. De nouveau le blond dût intervenir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humaine et la rapprocha de lui, l'éloignant ainsi du télépathe qui réagit au quart de tour.

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de poser les mains sur ma petite amie !**

**-Je ne suis plus ta petite-amie Edward.**

**-Bella on en discutera une fois dehors.**

**-Edward !**

**-Quoi Alice ? J'aime Bella, Bella m'aime, je refuse qu'il la touche.**

**-Edward il serait temps que tu te rentres dans le crâne que nous deux c'est finit, tu as rompu et je ne peux que t'en remercier.**

**-Mais Bella...**

**-Silence ! **Tonna la jeune blonde. **Si les rois acceptent de vous laisser partir faites-moi une faveur : ne revenez plus jamais ici !**

A peine eut-elle finit que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand hall. Cette fois l'adolescente dût trottiner pour rester à la hauteur des vampires. En un peu plus d'une minute ils se retrouvèrent devant deux grandes portes que Jane ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis le groupe entra dans ce qu'il semblait être la salle des trônes. Le grand costaud tenait toujours le télépathe par le bras tout comme le blond avait toujours sa main posée sur l'épaule de l'humaine. Tous s'avancèrent dans la salle, faisant face aux trois rois.

**-Bien, bien. Que voilà des choses intéressantes. Je crois reconnaître la délicieuse Isabella, la piccola cara n'est donc pas morte**. Dit l'un deux avec un immense sourire. **Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard Edward. D'abord je voudrais si tu me le permets ma chère... **Il s'avança vers elle la main tendue.

En ayant discuté avec Alice, Bella savait que ce roi était Aro et qu'il attendait une chose précise d'elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur puis alla à la rencontre du régent, elle posa alors sa main dans les siennes. Le touché glacé lui donna la folle envie de reculer mais elle attendit patiemment. Après de très longues secondes un petit rire s'éleva dans les airs.

**-De plus en plus intéressant. Je me demande si...**

**-Non ! **Hurla Edward pendant que Aro jetait un coup d'œil vers Jane.

Le télépathe essaya de se départir de la montagne qui lui servait de gardien, il le feinta mais se retrouva rapidement plaquer au sol. Bella regardait la scène stressée et énervée. Se sentant fixée avec intensité elle se détourna pour faire face à la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils d'agacement.

**-Ça ne marche pas. **Grogna-t-elle.

Le roi s'avança de nouveau vers l'humaine et lui caressa la joue.

**-Quelle petite merveille, humaine et pourtant déjà si puissante. Bien les pouvoirs psychiques ne marchent pas sur toi, voyons voir avec un don un peu plus spécial. Démétri.**

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna et gesticula pour échapper à la poigne du garde. Pendant ce temps, l'ignorant toujours, Bella se permit de se détourner du régent pour regarder le fameux Démétri. Le blond encra son regard dans le sien et s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur. L'intensité qui passait dans cet échange était si palpable et exquis que des frissons traversèrent la jeune fille. Quand le vampire posa ses mains sur elle son souffle se coupa.

**- Démétri est un traqueur Isabella. Son pouvoir est de capturer l'essence même des personnes. Une fois chose faite il la mémorise et est en mesure de retrouver cette personne où qu'elle soit.**

Démétri pris la peine d'ôter ses gants pour que leur peau soit en contact direct. Dans un geste lent il remonta sa main dans le dos de Bella, il la passa ensuite sur sa nuque, qu'il caressa au passage, et termina sa course dans sa chevelure. La jeune humaine ressentait de petits chocs électriques là où il l'avait touché. Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer tout en lui envoyant des pensées étranges. Le vampire la fit pencher la tête pour accentuer l'accès à son cou. Le deuxième roi eut un rire sarcastique en entendant le cœur de la jeune fille battre à tout rompre. La petite humaine était complètement sous le charme vampirique, pensaient-ils tous. Pauvre âme naïve se laissant leurrer et pensant avoir trouvé là l'être de son univers. Quand le traqueur se baissa pour humer l'odeur de Bella ce fut au tour du troisième roi de réagir, il se repositionna dans son siège afin de pouvoir observer correctement se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Démétri releva la tête, son regard rouge devenu noir d'encre, puis replongea brusquement sur la peau à sa portée. Il laissa son souffle froid électriser l'humaine. Puis, sans prévenir, il la goûta. Quand Bella senti la langue du vampire contre son cou elle dût s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas défaillirent. Il la rapprocha de lui, plaquant son corps plus fortement au sien et l'adolescente laissa échapper un gémissement. A peine un quart de seconde après elle se retrouva collée au mur avec l'érection du vampire appuyé contre son centre humide.

Poussé par la colère et le désespoir Edward arriva à se défaire du colosse, il se rua sur le couple, attrapa le blond par le col et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il allait de nouveau charger quand Jane intervint. En un claquement de doigts Bella passa d'un état de félicité à la plus grande mortification. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte. Elle aurait dût se sentir effrayée, trembler de peur et non s'enflammer comme un feu de broussaille. Comment avait-elle pu prendre autant de plaisir avec un inconnu, vampire de surcroit. Essayant de reprendre contenance le traqueur annonça son résultat.

**- J'arrive à capter son essence mais impossible de la mémoriser où de la localiser. **Aro les regarda à tour de rôle.

**- Eh bien tout ceci est… **Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. **Marcus ? **Interrogea-t-il en voyant l'un de ses frères se lever.

Le troisième roi s'avança vers lui, se préparant à lui offrir sa main. Edward se débattait encore, clamant que ce n'était pas possible. Quand Aro eut pris connaissance de ce qu'avait perçu son frère il lança un regard désolé au télépathe.

**- Je l'aime. Je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de l'aimer plus que ma vie, elle ne peut pas être à lui. Il ne la mérite pas ! Vous vous trompez**. Dit-il au bord de l'hystérie.

**- Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre des compagnons d'âmes. **La voix du dénommé Marcus vibra dans la pièce.

**- Alice. **Implora le roux.

**- Je suis désolée Edward. J'ai prié pour que cela change, mais depuis qu'on est partie pour l'Italie je vois son avenir avec lui.**

**- Bella ? **Tenta-il encore une fois, comme en dernier recours.

Celle-ci le regarda éberluée. Elle avait peur de comprendre tout ce charabia. Paniquant et s'énervant légèrement elle pointa du doigt son ex, la voyante, le roi et le traqueur en leur signifiant à chacun un « non » décidé. Et elle quitta la salle. Elle se doutait fortement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Si elle avait bien compris elle se trouvait être l'imprégnée de ce vampire. Pendant des années elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'occuper de sa mère, trop immature pour tenir son rôle d'adulte. Quand elle était partie vivre chez son père elle avait pensé pouvoir enfin agir comme une ado normale, faire ses propres erreurs, vivre sa vie de jeune fille insouciante. Mais non, elle avait rencontré Edward, qui dés lors avait pris toutes les décisions à sa place, allant jusqu'à lui dicter les émotions à ressentir. Edward était parti et il avait fallut plusieurs mois à Bella pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et là, alors qu'elle commençait à mener sa barque comme ça lui chantait elle se retrouvait lié avec un vampire. A part le fait qu'elle le trouvait diablement à son goût, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Avec un peu de chance ils s'étaient tous trompés. Après tout Jake lui avait relaté la rencontre entre Emilie et Sam et c'était loin d'être ce qu'il s'était passé entre Démétri et elle. Elle ne jurait pas que par le blond et elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Quileute.

**- Qu'elle merde ! **Jura-t-elle.

**- Tu t'es égarée mon chou ?**

Une brune sculpturale à la tête d'un groupe de touristes venait de s'adresser à elle. Le top modèle huma l'air et ferma les yeux de délectation. Tel un félin elle se mouva vers sa proie pour l'accoler dans un coin. Elle caressa la joue de l'humaine, à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

**- Tu es tellement irrésistible que je suis tentée de t'enfermer dans ma chambre pour te garder rien que pour moi.**

**- Ca je ne crois pas**. Lança Jane. **Isabella, je suis chargée de te mener à tes appartements le temps du repas. Heidi**. Se faisant elle indiqua au top modèle d'aller avec son groupe dans la salle des trônes.

Puis du regard elle intima à Bella de la suivre. Ensemble elles traversèrent la moitié du château et se retrouvèrent dans des appartements plus ou moins sobres.

**- Démétri te rejoindra bientôt pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer.** Jane allait repartir quand elle se sentie obligée de préciser. **Inutile de te dire qu'il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de sortir d'ici sans autorisation ou accompagnant.**

Une fois seule Bella se mit à regarder d'un peu plus prêt l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait de prime abord la place était occupée. Il y avait un bureau où une ébauche de lettre attendant son auteur pour être terminée. Une bibliothèque gigantesque prenait tout un pan de mur. Sur une banquette, au pied d'un lit double des plus banale, trainaient une cape, un pantalon et un boxer, noir tous les trois. Derrière une porte se tenait une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une buanderie, mais la jeune fille ne poussa pas la curiosité jusqu'à l'ouvrir, déjà qu'elle avait lu quelques lignes de la lettre. Du moins avait-elle essayé d'en déchiffrer certains mots, l'alphabet cyrillique ne faisant pas parti de ses connaissances.

Elle était en train de regarder les livres quand son intuition lui souffla que le blond était en chemin. Elle commençait un bouquin quand elle le sentie à ses côtés. Elle avait perçu le bruit feutré de la porte quand elle s'était refermée, sentie le courant d'air frais qu'il avait soulevé en se déplaçant à vitesse vampirique. Et elle ne pouvait ignorer la présence écrasante de son aura. Mais plus que tout c'est son odeur qui l'avait enveloppé avec force. Elle n'était pas experte en la matière mais cela l'étonnait que les vampires n'aient pas d'odeur. Caractéristique de l'espèce. De toute évidence on avait oublié d'en informer le traqueur. Il se dégageait de son corps une senteur de pin mêlée à celle de la paille. Bella ferma les yeux, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Une caresse sur sa hanche et elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix plus loin dans la pièce.

**- Alice nous a informé que tu n'avais rien mangé depuis ton départ, j'ai envoyé Félix te chercher quelques plats. Et je ne me sers pas du lit donc si tu veux te reposer…**

**- Quand pourrais-je négocier mon départ ?**

**- Bella ce n'est pas aussi simple.**

**- Oh mais si. J'ai ma vie et mon petit ami en Amérique. Si je suis au courant pour votre existence c'est uniquement parce que je sais associer A + B. Et aucun risque que j'aille le répéter à qui veut l'entendre, je finirais aussitôt en hôpital psychiatrique. Sans oublier que je ne ressens rien pour toi.**

En un battement de paupière elle se retrouva une fois de plus collée contre son corps. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son cœur qui, comme les fois précédentes, se mit à palpiter avec plus d'intensité.

**- Qui veux-tu tromper Isabella ? Ton corps réagit au miens. D'instinct tu as su que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de moi.**

**- Tu ne me connais pas donc tu n'es pas encore au courant que j'ai un piètre instinct de survie. De plus je ne suis qu'une naïve humaine face au plus évolué des prédateurs.**

**- Pour une simple et fragile humaine tu as la langue bien pendue**. Dit-il dans un rire sans pour autant se détacher d'elle.

**- Merci. **Lui répondit-elle sincèrement, gagnée par sa jovialité.

**- Mais tu as raison sur un point. **Il se recula pour aller s'assoir sur son lit. **Je ne te connais pas tout comme tu ne me connais pas. Et comme je suis un gentleman je te promets de ne pas te faire l'amour tant que tu ne seras pas amoureuse de moi. Par contre si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que cela arrive avant que tu ne me supplies, ça me fendrait le cœur d'avoir à rompre ma promesse.**

Devant son ton faussement présomptueux Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Quand elle put de nouveau aligner deux mots d'affilé elle lança :

**- Tu risques d'attendre longtemps avant que je ne te supplie, je serais devenue une vieille femme.**

**- Ce à quoi je répondrais ceci. Premièrement dois-je comprendre, vu ton manque de réaction que tu ne réfutes absolument pas le fait que tu vas tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de moi. Deuxièmement crois-en mon expérience mon chat, en comptant large et en prenant en compte ton fort caractère, je te donne à peine six mois pour me réclamer des caresses. Et troisièmement dans le cas hypothétique et impossible où en effet tu tiendrais le coup plusieurs années et bien j'aurai au moins l'occasion de cocher la case « cougar » dans ma liste. Dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil séducteur.**

Bella soupira résignée, de toutes évidences cela ne servait à rien de parlementer avec lui. En plus quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer après un temps d'arrêt.

**- Room service, Félix pour vous servir**. Débita le costaud de tout à l'heure alors qu'il déposait deux sacs sur le bureau. **Dem les rois te font dire que tu es exempté de tes gardes le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour Isabella. Et te concernant, mademoiselle, Marcus a émis l'idée que tu aurais surement besoin d'un peu de temps pour diriger tout ça. Ils t'attendront donc après demain dans le bureau d'Aro. Les rois comptent sur toi pour tout lui expliquer Démétri.**

Puis il s'éclipsa laissant le vampire et l'humaine seule face à la conversation qui les attendait.

**- Je t'en pris, mange tant que c'est chaud.**

Ce que fit la jeune fille. Néanmoins un malaise s'installa dés que les sacs de nourriture furent ouverts. Le traqueur se donna alors pour mission de meubler le silence en lui posant des questions sur sa vie pour comprendre qui était cette humaine qui en quelques respirations avait chamboulé sa vie. Quelque peu réservée au départ Bella se laissa submerger par le lien indéniable qui les unissait. Elle parla avec entrain de sa vie aux côtés de sa mère mais se rembrunit quand elle aborda le sujet de son père. Comprenant ce qui chagrinait son « chat », comme le blond avait décidé de la surnommer, Démétri lui donna son portable.

**- Je n'ai pas à te dicter ce que tu vas lui dire mais essais de le rassurer en restant la plus évasive possible vu qu'on n'a pas encore parlé sérieusement.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'appeler soit la meilleure chose à faire.**

**- Bella, tu es partie depuis vingt quatre heures, à sa place je serais mort d'inquiétude.**

L'adolescente acquiesça et prit le téléphone qu'il lui tendait toujours. Elle s'éloigna dans la salle de bain et le vampire se concentra sur les bruits de couloirs pour ne pas avoir à écouter la discussion. Très vite elle revint dans la chambre. Elle lui rendit son portable en s'expliquant :

**- Je suis tombée sur le répondeur. Coup de chance. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se mette pas en tête d'essayer de localiser ton téléphone. D'ailleurs vu la profondeur du sous sol je suis étonnée qu'il y ait du réseau ici.**

**- Hey vous les humains n'avaient pas le monopole de la technologie. **Il attendit un oeu avant de continuer. Je suis désolé Bella. **Pour moi ce n'est pas difficile à accepter mais je me doute que pour toi c'est une autre histoire**.

**- Mais comment tu peux ne pas être offusqué ? Tu as ta vie et paf, juste parce que l'univers à décidé de jouer à la roulette tu dois tout remettre en question pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Enfin je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement.**

**- Effectivement tu n'as pas l'air de savoir de quoi il en retourne. Chaque être à son âme sœur, comme vous les humains les appelez. Mais très peu ont la chance de la trouver pour les raisons que tu peux imaginer. De plus c'est quelque chose de tellement sacré qu'il est quasiment impossible pour des êtres humains de percevoir cette connexion. C'est pour ça que tu es moins affectée que moi. Un compagnon d'âme ce n'est pas juste un être choisi au hasard par le destin, c'est la personne la plus à même de te correspondre. A vrai dire la nature est bien faite puisque ce lien que les compagnons ressentent dés le premier regard est là pour éviter qu'ils ne se passent à côté. Et enfin jamais je ne pourrais regretter de t'avoir rencontré.**

**- Eh bien, ça ne fait que quelques heures à peine qu'on se connait et j'ai déjà le droit à une déclaration. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à une demande en mariage pour la semaine prochaine ?**

**- Non ça serait trop prévisible, j'attendrais le mois prochain. Plus sérieusement comme je te l'ai dit, en tant que créature surnaturelle je suis plus sensible que toi. Isabella je t'attends depuis mille ans, je ne suis plus à deux trois mois près. On laissera les choses se faire à ton rythme.**

**- Mais je ne comprends pas, dans les légendes indiennes, on parle donc d'humains, les imprégnés se reconnaissent tous les deux au premier regard et ils ressentent directement un amour total l'un pour l'autre.**

**- « Les imprégné »s ?!** Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire entendu. **Les « imprégnés » comme tu le dis si bien ne se trouve pas que chez les indiens, on peut aussi en croiser à la frontière franco/espagnole et en Russie. Et on connait tous les deux le point commun de tous ces clans. Effectivement je constate que tu as un instinct de survie bien peu développé. Rassure-moi, le petit-ami auquel tu faisais référence tout à l'heure n'est pas l'un des leurs ?**

**- Non du tout. Donc tu as plus de mille ans ?**

**- N'essais pas de changer de sujet mon chat. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après un vampire tu fréquentes un loup. S'il suffit de représenter un danger pour te séduire, je pense que je suis le compagnon idéal pour toi.**

**- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ?**

**- Si mais je pensais que vu ton état de fatigue et tout ce que tu as encaissé dernièrement, un peu d'humour serait le bien venu. Mais si tu veux on peut parler des modalités de notre vie.**

**- Non c'est bon merci. **La jeune fille s'affaira ensuite à ranger les plats que lui avait apportés Félix, essayant de cacher ses bâillements.

**- Aller au lit. Je vais te prêter des affaires, et je te laisserais seule.**

**- J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un peu d'intimité mais je ne vais pas te chasser de ta chambre. Et puis je serai quand même plus rassurée si tu restais là.**

Le traqueur hocha la tête et lui prépara des affaires pour dormir. Puis le temps qu'elle se change il alla jeter les sacs de nourriture. Quand il revint Bella attendait penaude à côté du lit.

**- Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. Je vais éteindre les lumières. **

**- Tu peux laisser la lampe du bureau, ça ne va pas me gêner.**

Délicatement elle se glissa dans les draps frais. Démétri vint à sa hauteur pour la border faisant rougir la jeune fille. Il la trouva si attendrissante bataillant contre le sommeil qu'il ne réfréna pas son envie de lui caresser la joue en un doux mouvement répétitif. Le cœur de l'humaine s'apaisa alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'inconscience.

**- Bonne nuit mon chat.**

**- Bella, appelle-moi Bella.**

Démétri esquissa un sourire à sa demande. Il ne savait pas si elle avait son prénom complet en horreur ou bien si c'était une preuve qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec lui mais il s'en fichait. Il allait se relever quand une envie soudaine de goûter ses lèvres se fit sentir. Il amorça un geste puis se retint, d'une part ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis d'elle et d'autre part il tenait à ce que leur premier baiser leur soit mémorable à tous les deux. Il se contenta alors de s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau pour l'observer dormir. Sept heures plus tard il perçu le changement subtil de la respiration de la jeune fille. D'ici une dizaine de minutes elle serait réveillée. Certes il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit démon dans l'âme.

C'est avec une idée en tête qu'il alla prendre sa douche, restant bien à l'écoute, des battements du cœur de l'humaine. Quand il jugea qu'elle était plus ou moins réveillée il quitta la salle de bain pour se diriger à moitié nu vers sa buanderie. Il s'était interrogé sur l'utilité d'une serviette, après tout il était fier de son corps, mais toujours dans un souci de ne pas pousser trop loin il en avait noué une autour de ses hanches. Et puis il ne doutait pas que l'imagination de Bella serait beaucoup plus fructueuse que le fait de s'exposer entièrement à elle. Il se dirigea plus silencieusement possible vers son armoire, sans un regard pour elle, feintant de la croire toujours endormie.

Le traqueur n'avait pas la faculté de lire dans les pensées mais les informations que le corps de Bella lui envoyait étaient suffisantes pour qu'il ait une petite idée du cheminement de sa compagne. De son côté Bella se questionnait sur l'attitude à adopter face au vampire. La situation plus que récente la travaillait énormément. Quand elle l'avait vu sortir presque nu et le corps recouvert de goûtes d'au son cerveau avait pris le parti de la bâillonner pour pouvoir se rincer l'œil le plus longtemps possible. Le traqueur n'était pas très grand et tous ses muscles étaient en longueurs comme ceux d'Edward, à la différence que ceux du blond étaient plus bruts et saillants. On sentait qu'il possédait déjà une certaine force à l'état d'humain. Quand il leva les bras, pour attraper un vêtement en hauteur, les muscles de son dos jouèrent et le creux de ses reins s'accentua. Elle ne pouvait le voir mais Démétri avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait entendu son cœur accélérer quand il s'était étiré et il l'imaginait sans mal se mordiller les lèvres. Bella s'imaginait redessiner les courbes de ce corps offert à sa vu quand elle se fit la réflexion que des centaines de femmes, pour ne pas dire des milliers, avaient déjà dut le faire. Et pour de vrai dans leur cas. Ce qu'il fit qu'elle se refrogna légèrement.

**- Alors, bien dormit ? **Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, une pile de vêtements à la main.

Instantanément la bouche de la jeune fille s'assécha. Si le derrière était déjà plus qu'attrayant, le devant la laisser sans voix. Michelangelo et son David pouvait allaient se rhabiller. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de ces filles qui couchaient avec de parfaits inconnus. Il lui avait donné six mois avant qu'elle ne lui cède mais à moins qu'il ne se révèle être un monstre sanguinaire, elle, elle ne se donnait même pas trois mois. D'autant qu'elle ne se faisait aucunes illusions, il ferait tout pour la tenter. La preuve en fut son regard faussement innocent alors qu'il la relançait, suite à son manque de réponse.

**- Oui. **Grogna-t-elle tout en se retournant pour regarder le plafond.

Bon dieu qu'elle pouvait haïr ce lien qui les unissait et qui la poussait à avoir des attitudes et des pensées qu'elle ne se serait jamais autorisée en temps normal. Par la suite il lui avait proposé de prendre sa douche le temps qu'il s'habillait dans la chambre. Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher de lui énoncer la possibilité de rester avec lui, après tout c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire plus ample connaissance. Bella l'avait défié du regard, se réinstallant confortablement dans le lit mais dés qu'il avait défait le nœud de sa serviette elle avait sauté du lit en direction de la salle de bain, une main sur les yeux. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la serviette choir au sol avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle. Dans la chambre le blond riait follement.

**- Aller tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu le loup. **En réponse un objet vint percuter le panneau de bois. **Je te jure que je suis moins poilu que lui.**

**- Je ne te permets pas. On ne se connait pas, tu n'as aucun droit de faire ce genre d'humour.**

**- Oui mais comme ça pas de mauvaise surprise. Et tu devrais te sentir flatter, je ne rigole pas avec n'importe qui.**

**- Surtout ne te sens pas obligé de m'inclure dans ce club très restreint juste parce qu'on est soi-disant liés. **

**- Là tu te trompes chaton. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me permets tant de familiarité. Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ?**

De l'autre côté il l'entendit retenir sa respiration. Fier de lui le vampire enfila ses habits et alla chercher de quoi sustenter son humaine. Quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en tête à tête Bella fit un effort pour ne pas se renfermer sur elle-même. L'idée qu'elle ait pu parler de lui alors qu'elle dormait la mortifiait complètement. Pour l'aider à se détendre Démétri lui posa plusieurs questions sur sa vie à Phoenix, le changement radical avec Forks. Et plus important ce que l'existence des vampires lui avait fait. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le lit côte à côte, bien enfoncés dans les oreillers.

Bella plongea pour la énième fois sa cuillère dans le pot de pâte à tartiner que lui avait apporté le blond. Ils étaient en Italie, pays à la nourriture réputée et il ne lui avait donné que des mets qu'on pouvait trouver partout dans le monde.

**- Je l'ai déjà demandé aux Cullen mais, la nourriture ne te manque pas ? Les différents goûts, textures.**

**- Tu sais à mon époque la nourriture était loin de ressembler à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est comme demander à un aveugle de naissance si la vue lui manque**.

La jeune fille accepta sa réponse puis après un temps de pause elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

**- Raconte-moi ton histoire.**

**- Et après tu me demanderas de te dessiner un mouton ?**

**- Pour un vieux vampire qui n'a que peu d'estime pour la race humaine tu t'y connais plutôt bien.**

**- C'est que je suis un garçon plein de ressource**. Lui dit-il en bombant le torse.

Il essayait vainement de se défiler mais la jeune fille ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi cette humaine butée s'avérait être sa compagne ? Ce n'est d'ailleurs que parce qu'elle avait ce statut privilégié qu'il allait lui répondre. Il n'aimait pas en parler, les premières années de sa vie ne faisaient pas parties de ses préférées.

**- Eh bien je suis né en Grèce vers l'an 907, enfin je crois, ça remonte à si longtemps. Mon père était un commerçant slave, qui avait fait fortune. Il passait du bon temps en Grèce quand il a rencontré ma mère, une esclave. Il est tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'a libéré s'attirant encore plus les foudres des autochtones pour qui il n'était qu'un étranger d'un pays lointain. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas quitter son pays. Elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Démétri est le résultat de l'association de Déméter, la déesse favorite de ma mère, et de Dimitri. J'avais à peu près vingt quatre ans quand Amun m'a transformé. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter ce que j'étais devenu, moi qui n'aspirait qu'à être comme tout le monde. Et puis j'ai croisé la route d'Aro, il était à la recherche d'alliés sûrs pour renverser les dirigeants en place. Et voilà.**

**- Tu as pu revoir ton père ? **Le vampire se crispa et se détourna, le visage fermé.

**- A mon réveil j'étais paniqué et je me suis précipité chez lui. Amun n'a rien pu faire pour m'arrêter.**

Bella mis quelques secondes à comprendre que Démétri insinuait à demi mot qu'il s'était nourri de son père pour son premier repas en tant que vampire. Elle se sentait d'un coup bien idiote d'avoir posé la question. Sans chercher à se raisonner, l'adolescente se pencha. Elle savait qu'elle agissait sous l'influence du lien et que son geste ne changerait pas le passé, mais voir Démétri si torturé lui était insoutenable. Elle dût poser sa main sur la joue du vampire pour attirer son attention. Quand la mer cramoisie fit face au regard chocolat la jeune fille plongea sur la bouche à sa portée. Pour le coup elle se sentait vraiment gauche. Pire, le blond restant de marbre, un sentiment de honte monta en elle. Elle allait se dégager et prendre la fuite quand elle sentit deux mains glacées se refermer sur elle. Lentement elle se lova contre lui tandis que le vampire remontait l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Rapidement Bella dût se reculer pour reprendre de l'air. Le traqueur en profita pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Démétri pris son visage à deux mains et lui intima d''ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle lui eut obéit elle se sentie défaillir. Il lui déposa plusieurs baisers furtifs, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Au bout de plusieurs secondes n'y tenant plus Bella glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées. L'une des mains du blond se trouvait sur les fesses de son humaine quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

**- Stop ! Séparez-vous ! Sinon ça va dégénérer et croyez-moi vous le regretteriez amèrement. **Prenant soudainement conscience de la position qu'ils occupaient Bella se recula vivement, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le vampire. **Et puis de toute façon c'est à mon tour de passer du temps avec elle.**

La voyante entra un peu plus dans la chambre pour attraper les chaussures de son amie. Puis elle l'agrippa par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte l'humaine tenta un coup d'œil vers son vampire. Quand il leva la tête, se sentant observé, il vit son petit chat rougir de plaisir. Lui qui était arrivé à un stade où l'immortalité commençait à lui peser, il était ravit de voir toutes les surprises que la vie lui réservait encore en la personne d'Isabella Swan. Il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit sa compagne car jamais il n'aurait supporté de passer à côté d'elle.

Alice fit traverser le château au pas de course à Bella. Elles finirent par déboucher dans ce qui semblait être une cour intérieur. Les couloirs s'étaient enchainés et l'adolescente n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les deux amies s'installèrent sur un banc en plein soleil. Cela fascinait toujours l'humaine de voir la peau des vampires étinceler ainsi. Bella ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de cette conversation mais la voyante eut la délicatesse de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Elle lui demanda cache si Démétri embrassait aussi bien qu'il lui avait semblé dans sa vision, gênant au passage la jeune fille. Elle lui avait ensuite fait part des visions la concernant. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlés ensemble, le traqueur avait déjà pris sa décision, il allait quitter la garde royale pour l'accompagner à Forks. Par contre après elle ne voyait plus rien pendant plusieurs décennies, ce qui laissait entendre que Bella allait rester proche de Jacob. Elle ne savait rien à propos de la transformation, ni quand l'adolescente allait accepter définitivement le vampire dans sa vie. Mais une chose était sûre, ils allaient être sacrément heureux tous les deux. Et sur le plan sexuel, personne ne saurait être plus comblé et épanouis qu'eux.

**- Par contre je dois te prévenir. Le fait qu'il t'ai reconnu comme étant sa compagne va engendrer certaines choses, dont la facilité que tu as eu à l'embrasser.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de comprendre. Ca va être encore plus fort au fil du temps ?**

**- Les jours passeront et tu n'auras qu'une envie : avoir un contact charnel avec lui**. Lui dit-elle avec un air désolé. D'un seul coup Bella blêmit.

**- Ne me dit pas que tu le sais parce que tu l'as vu ? **Demanda l'adolescente en se cachant le visage.

**- Oh non je te rassure ! C'est Marcus qui me l'a dit. Il a pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui te le dise. Après dit-toi bien que votre lien ne te poussera jamais à faire ou accepter quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas vraiment.**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles le temps que Bella digère l'idée que son corps et son cœur allaient la trahir pour le beau blond. Après un long moment l'humaine prit la parole.

**- Comment je suis sensée me détendre après ça ? J'aurai presque préféré que tu ne me dis rien.**

**- Désolée. Mais tu sais au pire c'est pas grave si tu flanches, après tout ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas ton compagnon. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Et puis le sexe c'est très bon, et avoir un partenaire qui a de l'expérience pour sa première fois est un avantage non négligeable. Je me souviens avec Jasper, il m'a fait…**

**- Non ! Pitié non ! Je veux pouvoir regarder Jasper sans l'imaginer faisant l'amour avec toi.**

**- Oh mais moi ça ne me dérangerait pas. Ce serait même compréhensible, quand il se met en mode major c'est un amant que je souhaite à tout le monde.**

Bella la regarda avec des yeux de merlan fris. Elle aurait préféré passer une journée complète à faire du shopping avec Alice plutôt que d'entendre ça. C'était comme surprendre ses parents en pleine action, ça lui laisserait un traumatisme à vie.

**- Jamais je ne m'en remettrais, jamais. Tu en as conscience. Et tout ça par ta faute.**

**- Oh je t'en pris Bella, vu ce que j'ai vu de ton avenir tu ne me feras plus croire que tu es une vraie prude.**

**- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu ce genre de scène !**

**- Théoriquement je n'ai jamais dit ça. Relax Bella, dis-toi que j'ai aussi vu Carlisle et Esmée et ça c'es traumatisant. Bon revenons à un sujet plus intéressant. J'ai eu la famille au téléphone et on aimerait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on reviennent à Forks.**

**- Euh oui, pourquoi pas. En plus ça fera de la compagnie à Démétri.**

Elles discutèrent encore un moment de ce qu'avaient fait les Cullen après leur départ, mais surtout de Jacob. En ce qui la concernait, Bella était complètement paumée. D'un côté elle ne pouvait nier que s'être découvert être la compagne du vampire lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le loup. De l'autre elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui briser le cœur, elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir quitté les Etats-Unis, dans le fond cela aurait été plus simple de laisser les choses suivre leur cours avec Jake. Tout était toujours plus simple avec lui. Et puis il y avait Démétri à prendre en compte même si elle ne ressentait encore rien pour lui. La situation était complexe et la jeune fille allait faire une crise de nerfs quand son ventre gargouilla.

En se penchant un peu Alice put distinguer l'horloge du clocher de Volterra. En Italie il était près de dix huit heures. Alice lui proposa de l'emmener diner dehors mais l'adolescente refusa. Elle manquait encore de sommeil. Elle voulait juste prendre son repas au calme dans la chambre du traqueur pour se coucher tout de suite après. Néanmoins, alors que la voyante la raccompagnait, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se charger d'aller lui chercher à manger, Félix et Démétri n'étant vraiment pas très doués pour cette tache.

La boule au ventre Bella frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit dés que les doigts étaient rentrés en contact avec le bois. Le blond s'effaça pour la laisser passer, trop content de la voir revenir vers lui. Secrètement il avait eu peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Il amorça un mouvement pour la toucher mais il se ravisa. Le voyant Bella eut envie de se rapprocher de lui. Mais elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Alice. Se serait-elle collée à lui en temps normal ? Bien sur que non ! Alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste envers lui.

Tous les deux repensaient au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le matin. Sans le regretter ils savaient que cela n'allait pas se reproduire tout de suite. Ils parlèrent de banalités jusqu'au retour d'Alice, qui apporta un plat de pâtes aux truffes saupoudrées de copeaux de parmesan, ainsi qu'un sac de vêtements neufs. Tout en mangeant Bella décela un autre avantage au lien qui la rattachait au vampire. Manger sous le regard scrutateur d'Edward l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, mais là le regard du traqueur ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Pour la forme elle lui lança :

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir t'observer ainsi lors de tes repas.**

Il lui sourit attendrit par cette boutade. Puis il aborda le sujet des options qui s'offraient à eux. Il y avait la possibilité qu'elle le rejette, ce qui à long terme les ferait souffrir atrocement. Son statut de compagne d'éternité évitait à Bella la mort, du moins la véritable mort. Sadique comme il l'était Caïus exigerait qu'elle soit tout de même transformée. Ils pouvaient rester ici au château. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était l'idée de la suivre dans sa ville natale pour qu'elle puisse rester au près de son père et de ses amis le temps qu'ils face plus ample connaissance. Il voulait la voir évoluer dans son environnement. Il voulait qu'elle profite de son humanité le plus possible. Bon il voulait aussi lui faire l'amour, la sentir frémir sous ses doigts, l'entendre gémir son prénom et trembler de tout son corps sous les orgasmes qu'il lui donnerait. Mais ça il se garda de le lui dire. Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à son amie, que cela semblait être, en effet, la meilleure décision.

Il lui expliqua brièvement comment allait se dérouler l'entretien du lendemain. Ensuite, le plus naturellement du monde, l'adolescente alla chercher les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés la veille et se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle fouilla le sac plastique, apporté par Alice, et y dégota une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Curieux de ce qui n'existait pas à son époque, et ne s'y étant jamais intéressé par ce que plus humain, Démétri la suivit pour sa minute d'humanité, comme elle l'appelait. Là aussi elle avait toujours refusé qu'Edward la voit dans ces moments, or là la présence du blond ne la dérangeait pas. Elle éclata de rire, éclaboussant le miroir au passage, quand elle le vit étaler une noisette de dentifrice sur son doigt avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche et de recracher aussi vite, pestant contre les humains et leurs goûts douteux. Peu de temps après la jeune fille se glissa dans les draps du vampire. Démétri l'informa qu'il allait faire un tour, il devait aller voir Félix et les autres pour leur faire part de leur décision, il ne serait pas long. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et éteignit les lumières avant de partir.

Il passa la soirée avec ses amis et ne revint dans sa chambre que sous les coups de deux heures du matin. Alec s'était moqué de lui, il était un gars rangé maintenant, à une humaine qui plus est, alors finit les virées nocturnes à s'inonder le gosier avec ses potes. Il allait devoir se contenter d'une seule et unique partenaire sexuelle. Et Jane lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie en lui disant que Bella allait le forcer à adopter le régime végétarien. Mais très vite il avait ressenti le besoin de revoir sa compagne. Quand il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements il fut terrassé par l'odeur que dégageait le corps de son humaine. Il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir senti dés le couloir. De toute évidence, et les bruits qu'il entendait le confirmait, Bella faisait un rêve des plus érotiques et son corps produisait un signe évident de son excitation. Signe on ne peut plus odorant.

Les yeux du traqueur s'assombrirent instantanément. Il referma la porte en vitesse, refusant qu'un autre vampire puisse être témoin de son état. Quand il entendit son prénom murmuré dans un gémissement sa nature pris le dessus, la seconde d'après il était allongé sur elle. Il tenta de se réfréner, grognant contre lui-même, mais il ne fit que la réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, son corps produisant plus de cyprine. Elle fixa son regard provocateur dans le sien et colla son bassin contre son érection conséquente. Puis elle gloussa quand elle le vit avaler sa salive de travers. Encore une fois elle prit l'initiative de l'embrasser, ondulant des hanches. Elle écarta les jambes, pour qu'il y prenne place, tandis qu'il lui répondait une fois de plus avec ardeur. Ne se retenant plus il donna deux, trois coups de reins appuyés, mimant l'acte sexuel. Il la senti s'agripper à lui avec force, gémissant dans son oreille. Il était à deux doigts de perdre totalement le contrôle quand elle lui susurra qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Révélation qui le coupa dans son élan.

**- Maudit lien et maudites hormones humaines. **Maugréa-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans son cou. **Bella je suis désolé mais on doit s'arrêter là.**

La jeune fille sembla enfin prendre conscience de la situation, sa raison prenant le pas sur son corps. Aussitôt elle se perdit en excuses.

**- Non mon chat je ne te pardonne. Je t'avais dit que je ne te ferai pas l'amour tant que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de moi ou tant que tu ne me supplierais pas à genoux. Hors nous nous trouvons dans aucune de ces deux situations. Tu sais j'ai des sentiments moi, je ne suis pas qu'un simple sex toy. **Malgré ses paroles son ton était rieur. Et pour prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas il l'embrassa chastement.

**- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Moi qui pensais avoir réussi à me débarrasser du seul vampire frigide sur terre, je me retrouve avec le même constipé en guise de compagnon**. En réponse Démétri grogna en appuyant son membre, toujours tendu, contre son centre humide.

**- Swan t'auras vraiment intérêt à me supplier et à être très, mais alors très gentille pour nos premières fois !**

A nouveau la jeune fille gloussa. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. C'était comme si elle était une autre personne. Certes quand elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main elle avait changé, s'était affirmée. Mais depuis la veille on pouvait dire qu'elle était une tout autre adolescente. Pourtant cela ne la dérangeait pas. Aucun doute, on devait ce changement au fait qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son compagnon. D'ailleurs cette histoire la laissait toujours perplexe. Lui faudrait-il attendre d'être transformée pour ressentir ce que ressentait Démétri ? Pourtant même si elle ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt pas encore, la sensation d'être à l'aise et de le connaître depuis la nuit des temps ce faisait de plus en plus forte. Toute à ses pensées elle laissa ses doigts se balader sur le dos du traqueur. Il frotta son nez contre le sien avant de lui déposer un autre baiser. La voyant bailler il se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'infiltra sous la couverture. Néanmoins il lui demanda, pour ne pas dire ordonna, d'aller se rafraichir. Il voulait bien rester sage mais il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermé avec cette odeur si tentante. Quand l'adolescente revint dans le lit il l'attira contre lui. Elle se lova confortablement dans ses bras et s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain matin elle scellerait son destin à celui de Démétri.

_La suite rapidement, mais en attendant vous connaissez le refrain : je ne serai pas contre une petite review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et merci à vous qui êtes resté pour la suite. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes restantes dans les trois parties et je m'excuse aussi parce que j'ai un problème de mise en page. J'ai essayé de corriger le problème pour la première partie mais au bout de dix minutes j'ai laissé tomber. Voilà la suite précédée par les réponses aux reviews anonymes._

_Et pardon à Emilie, larosesureau et Lilianne Odair, ne me laisse pas accéder à vos profil pour le moment, je vous répondrais dés que cela sera possible._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ellana : tout d'abord je trouve ton pseudo trés beau. Ensuite merci pour ta review et toutes les gentilles choses que tu y as écrit. Il est vrai que la tram est loin d'être originale mais j'avoue que j'étais tellement pressée d'écrire sur ce couple que je n'ai pris la peine de chercher pendant des heures une intrigue intéressante. J'ai un Caïus/Bella en tête et là j'ai bien pris le temps de trouver une approche originale. Il est vrai que mon Démétri n'est pas vraiment dark, et je te rassure moi aussi je le préfère avec un peu plus de Volturi mais par rapport à la situation je ne pouvais pas trop faire autrement. Mais il y aura une ou deux scènes où on verra qu'i n'est pas si gentil que ce que je montre dans ce premier chapitre.

Tytyp : Merci pour ta review, et bien la voilà la suite. Assez rapide ? ^^

Laurie : C'est une question qu'elle se pose plus ou moins et qui va poser problème dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que je ne crois l'avoir écrit concrètement mais Bella sait qu'elle a à aire à un Volturi, ça ne servirait à rien d'en parlementer avec lui. Mais on aura toutes les réponses dans la dernière partie. Et merci pour ta review !

ces85 : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)

Pompei : Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je suis pas trop fan des Edward/Bella ou Jacob/Bella. A la base je suis une pro Jasper/Bella mais il y arrive un moment où tu te rends compte que tu as fait le tour de ton couple fétiche. Heureusement la saga Twilight a un certain nom de personnage au potentiel plus qu'intéressant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bella s'était réveillée un peu stressée, si elle et son compagnon étaient d'accord quand à leur avenir, elle n'était pas sur que les rois acceptent de laisser partir l'un de leurs gardes, un au don unique qui plus est. Démétri avait bien essayé de la rassurer, il lui avait dit que les rois se devaient de donner une certaine image à leur peuple qui ne reflétait absolument pas ceux qu'ils étaient réellement. Sauf pour Caïus, lui il était vraiment aussi sadique qu'il le laissait paraître. Il avait aussi finit par lui avouer que dés l'instant où elle avait quitté la salle des trônes il avait demandé aux rois de renvoyer Edward au loin. Requête que les régents avaient jugée personnelle mais accordés au vu de la situation. Même si elle lui en était reconnaissante la jeune fille lui avait fait la leçon, elle était assez grande pour décider qui elle pouvait voir ou non. Edward avait toujours agit ainsi avec elle et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire à nouveau. Ce à quoi le traqueur lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait nullement dans l'idée de régir sa vie et que sa requête concernant Edward n'était qu'une simple réaction impulsive dût à sa jalousie. Un sentiment nouveau pour lui et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait.

Au final l'entretien se déroula comme Démétri l'avait prédit. Ils avaient eu à faire à Aro, accompagné de sa femme Sulpicia, qui était sa compagne. Le monarque ne cacha pas qu'il aurait préféré garder au près de lui son traqueur d'autant plus que le don de Bella était vraiment prometteur. Néanmoins les gardes n'étaient pas prisonniers et ils pouvaient partir quand ils le souhaitaient. De plus il trouvait l'idée de Démétri, tout plaquer pour offrir à son humaine les plus belles dernières années de sa vie, d'un romanesque excitant. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à partir. Bella insista cependant pour que Démétri parte faire une dernière virée avec ses amis. Il abandonnait tout pour elle, alors elle lui devait bien ça. Et puis elle n'était plus à une journée près avant de rentrer. La colère de son père ne serait pas moins virulente. Démétri hésita, il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de laisser sa compagne seule au château. Mais Bella avança l'argument que ce n'était pas une fois à Forks qu'il pourrait se laisser aller ou passer du temps avec ses amis. Et puis Alice était là pour veiller sur elle.

Peu de temps après même si elle ne possédait pas une ouïe sur-développée, la jeune fille entendit les vampires venir chercher son traqueur. Derrière la porte se trouvait Félix, Alec, Jane et Heidi. Quand elle vit la brune l'adolescente ne put retenir un frisson de frayeur. Que faisait-elle là ?

**- Alors il parait que tu as le droit à une dernière nuit de débauche avant de devenir l'homme parfaitement barbant que cette petite humaine souhaite. **La bombe avait dévoré des yeux le blond tout en se collant à lui de manière aguichante.

**- Elle se comporte toujours comme une chatte en chaleur ? **Lança le petit lutin qu'était Alice, sortie de nul part.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de la gorge du top modèle. La peur qu'avait ressenti Bella était maintenant remplacée par de la pure jalousie et un besoin de faire comprendre à la femelle que le traqueur était son compagnon, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait être proche physiquement maintenant. D'ailleurs elle allait de ce pas remettre cette greluche en place. Elle avança jusqu'au blond qui se retourna quand il la senti dans son dos. Quand ils se firent face Bella se mordilla la lèvre tout en laissant son cœur battre avec plus d'intensité. Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il l'attirait à lui. C'est elle qui amorça le mouvement pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mains du traqueur s'encrèrent sur ses reins, la collant encore plus à lui, pendant qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à la hauteur de son compagnon. Elle relâcha ses cheveux pour nouer ses bras dans son dos. Lui remonta une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Bella lança un regard appuyé à Heidi. Elle espérait que le message était passé. Démétri lui déposa un dernier baiser papillon avant de lui murmurer :

**- Je serai revenu avant ton réveil. **Puis il se laissa entrainer par ses amis.

Alice passa les heures suivantes à lui parler tout en préparant leur voyage retour du lendemain. La météo annoncée pour Seattle était mauvaise, ils pouvaient donc se permettre d'arriver en pleine journée. Néanmoins il fallait prendre en compte le trajet en voiture jusque Rome où sur place il faudrait savoir éviter le soleil. Elle leur dégota un vol vers huit heures du matin. Avec le décalage horaire plus la route menant de Seattle à Forks, ils seraient dans le petit village pluvieux aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. La voyante envoyait un message au traqueur quand elle entendit la respiration profonde de son amie, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à lui parler même si elle ne l'entendait plus. A l'aurore du jour la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer Démétri. Il proposa à Alice d'aller faire ses bagages, façon polie de lui demander de partir. Pour les affaires du couple le petit lutin s'en était déjà occupé. Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul le vampire grimpa dans son lit et entoura sa compagne de ses bras.

Trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille il fallut se mettre en route. L'arrivée à l'aéroport et le passage des douanes se passèrent sans encombre et bien vite les trois passagers s'installèrent dans le gros boeing. Alice pris la place côté hublot, qu'elle ferma d'un geste sec, Bella au milieu et Démétri côté couloir pour dissuader les stewards de s'approcher de son humaine. Il avait fait l'effort de porter des lentilles colorées pour masquer son regard rougeoyant, s'il contrôlait bien la production de son venin il pouvait espérer les conserver jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la petite bourgade. Malheureusement à la moitié du vol une hôtesse de l'air s'approcha d'eux et se permit de faire les yeux doux au traqueur. Bien que légèrement dans les vapes Bella discerna nettement l'attitude enjôleuse que le vampire eut en réponse, ainsi que l'afflux de venin qui dissolvait les lentilles de couleurs sous le désir que lui déclenchait la belle italienne à l'uniforme si fantasmagorique. Il fallut au blond plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre. Quand il se retourna pour s'assurer de la réaction de sa compagne il fut rassurer de voir qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il était à mille lieux de s'imaginer la tempête qui faisait rage dans la tête de l'adolescente. En effet elle venait de réaliser avec horreur quelle était vraiment la nature du vampire à côté d'elle. Les Cullen lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur des vampires, allant jusqu'à lui faire oublier le véritable mode de vie de leur espèce. Le souvenir qu'elle gardait de James était flou, tout c'était passé si vite. Quand à l'épisode Jasper il n'y avait aucune raison de revenir dessus, ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Le lien mystique qui la lié à Démétri, l'attraction malsaine qui allait avec et le fait d'être enfermée dans le château l'avait aveuglé jusque là. Mais ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait l'effet d'une immense clac. Démétri était un prédateur, certainement le pire de son espèce de part son don de traqueur. Elle se demanda s'il avait le même plaisir sadique à chasser ses victimes que James. Le blond semblait aimer jouer avec la nourriture. Le fait de voir son compagnon tel qu'il était réellement était une épreuve pour elle parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était laissé berner par lui.

Elle passa le reste du trajet à cogiter. Dans le fond n'était-elle simplement pas juste jalouse de l'attention qu'il avait porté à une autre ? Elle avait bien agit bêtement face à Heidi juste pour marquer son territoire. S'être découvert un compagnon, associé à un sommeil agité, tout ça mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle ne raisonnait pas normalement. Et il y avait aussi le stress des retrouvailles avec son père, sans parler de Jake… L'avion amorça sa descente et rapidement il fut temps de sortir. Démétri s'effaça pour laisser passer les filles devant lui. Alice toujours en tête, Bella au milieu, une main du blond sur ses reins. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les tapis à bagages la voyante se mit à trépigner avant de fendre la foule. Il fallut un certain temps à l'adolescente pour comprendre, au loin son amie étreignait son mari. Le traqueur et la jeune fille les rejoignirent. Une fois qu'elle fut face à Jasper la brune prit réellement conscience du manque cruel qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ des Cullen. Elle avait essayé de les haïr, de renier son affection pour cette famille mais elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Comme à son habitude un maelstrom de sentiment se mélangea en elle et l'empathe vint la soutenir avec une déferlante de sérénité. Elle prit son intervention comme un feu vert, une façon de lui dire que tout irait bien. Quand il lui envoya sa culpabilité et ses remords en guise d'excuses silencieuses elle secoua la tête tout en souriant. Sous le coup de la joie de le revoir, et de savoir que les autres ne tarderaient pas à refaire leur apparition, elle s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dans sa tête, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était vraiment plus la même personne qu'ils avaient connu. Hale hésita un peu, totalement surpris, puis il serra à son tour ses bras autour du petit corps flué. Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient ressenti autant de bonheur à se revoir.

**- Je vous laisse récupérer les bagages, je vais passer un coup de fil. Je vous retrouve à la voiture.**

Les valises commençaient à arriver sur le tapis alors qu'il s'éloignait. Bella se rapprocha d'un sac qu'elle pensait être le sien quand elle aperçut au bout du hall l'hôtesse de l'air, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes privées du personnel. La jeune fille allait l'ignorer mais elle vit son compagnon la suivre et s'engouffrer à son tour derrière la porte. Le cœur de l'humaine s'arrêta douloureusement tandis qu'elle blêmissait à vue d'œil.

**- Bella ça va ? **Lui demanda inquiète son amie. **Bella ?**

- **Je veux partir.**

- **Oui, on attend Démétri et on y va.**

**- Non maintenant tout de suite, tant pis pour lui.**

Et sans attendre leur réponse, ni chercher à récupérer son sac elle s'en alla à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Alice et Jasper lui emboîtèrent le pas. L'ancien soldat aurait bien aimé l'aider mais les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient si violentes qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Une fois au parking la jeune fille se dirigea vers la voiture qu'elle devinait être la leur, une BMW X5. Dés que l'empathe eut déverrouillé le véhicule elle se hissa sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture pour montrer qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Les époux se lancèrent un regard inquiet. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de ranger les sacs dans le coffre, sacs que eux avaient pris la peine de récupérer, que le traqueur les avait rejoints. Il sentit la tension extrême qui flottait dans l'air et interrogea les deux vampires du regard. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Durant le trajet il avait bien essayé de parler à l'humaine mais celle-ci avait préféré faire mine de dormir. Ce retournement de situation le déroutait complètement, l'effrayant même pour la suite à venir. Que c'était-il passé durant son absence pour que Bella se braque ainsi. De son côté la jeune fille avait littéralement envie de vomir. Elle lui avait pourtant laissé la nuit pour se nourrir plus que de raison mais non, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de sauter sur l'hôtesse de l'air. Jacob avait raison, les vampires n'étaient vraiment que des sales sangsues. La peur et un fort sentiment de trahison lui broya les entrailles quand elle réalisa que c'était peut-être une tout autre faim qui avait poussée le traqueur à suivre la femme. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Forks quand elle coupa la parole à Alice, qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Jasper dépose-moi à la frontière s'il te plait. **Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Alice et Jasper étant choqués de cette décision.

**- Bella, tu es sûre que…**

**- Alice je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Jacob pour qu'il vienne me récupérer là bas.**

Un silence de plomb tomba dans l'habitacle pendant que chacun ruminait dans son coin. La voyante s'inquiétait beaucoup du comportement de son amie, elle avait essayé de voir le futur, pour comprendre, mais elle ne voyait absolument rien, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Bella allait rester un certain temps avec les loups. Avait-elle choisi Jacob finalement ? Quand ils arrivèrent à destination Démétri sorti de ses gonds et attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule, l'empêchant de sortir.

**- Attends, tu ne crois pas que tu me dois une petite explication là !**

**- Non, je m'en voudrais de te retenir. Tu dois mourir d'envie d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour retrouver notre charmante hôtesse. Tu n'as pas dût avoir le temps de profiter pleinement de tout ce qu'elle avait à t'offrir quand tu es allé la rejoindre pour passer ton prétendu coup de téléphone**. Les trémolos dans sa voix l'avaient trahi ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'arracher de sa prise et de sortir de la voiture comme un diable.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Volturi pour encaisser le choc, quand ce fut le cas il voulut lui courir après mais Alice le retenu.

**- Les loups sont là, si tu sors ils te tueront sur le champ.**

Sans un regard en arrière Bella passa la frontière entre le territoire des Cullen et celui des Quileutes. Dans la forêt à sa droite elle discerna les fourrures grise et noire de Paul et Sam, elle leur adressa un pauvre sourire et s'installa dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Ne pouvant se libérer tout de suite Jake lui avait envoyé Emily. Dés qu'elle la vit l'indienne comprit que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle décida alors de la ramener chez elle au lieu de la déposer chez les Black. Une fois là bas la jeune fille appela son père, il travaillait sur une affaire importante mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dés la fin de son service il irait la chercher et elle entendrait parler du pays. La plus part des loups étaient en cours et les plus grands s'occupaient des rondes. Néanmoins à l'heure du déjeuner les plus âgés les rejoignirent. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et personnes ne demanda de détails sur le voyage de Bella, ce qui eut le mérite de la détendre. Paul se permit seulement de la humer avec une grimace de dégoût avant de lui demander d'aller prendre une douche. Chose qu'elle demanda à Emily une fois les garçons partis. Elle s'était levée tôt et avait à peine pris le temps de se brosser les dents.

Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, une serviette à la main pour sécher ses cheveux, elle eut la surprise de voir Jake attablé avec l'indienne. Il la toisa stoïque, Bella l'avait quitté tout de suite après qu'ils aient échangé leur premier baiser, quitté pour aller sauver son ex-petit ami. Premier amour de sa vie, soit dit en passant. Il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour régler cette affaire, un peu long pour un simple sauvetage. Alors là tout de suite il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il crevait de trouille qu'elle lui annonce que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'était qu'une erreur, qu'un break, et que maintenant que l'autre cadavre était revenu elle allait retourner avec lui. Elle souffla son nom et s'approcha de lui au ralenti. Dés l'instant où elle l'avait vu, une fois la surprise passé, elle avait senti son corps se réchauffer et son cœur palpiter. Et très vite elle s'en était voulu pour tous les baisers échangés avec Démétri. Comment osait-elle accorder autant d'importance à cet être au comportement si… Alors qu'elle avait Jake. Jake qui l'avait toujours aimé, sans avoir besoin d'un ordre du destin et qui se trouvait là encore une fois. Une fois à ses côtés il se leva de sa chaise. A son tour il prononça son prénom et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa main laissa tomber la serviette et elle se lova contre lui. Quand il lui rendit son étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux humides tout en respirant son odeur, elle releva sa tête et effleura ses lèvres des siennes dans une demande muette. Elle le senti se tendre, puis lui rendre son baiser.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, se baladant sur la plage et le long de la forêt. Bella lui raconta en détails son voyage en Italie et les rois des vampires. Bien entendu elle passa sous silence tout ce qui se rapportait à un certain traqueur qui lui servait d'âme sœur. Quand l'heure de la fin du service du chef Swan arriva, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la maison du loup. Par malheur la voiture du shérif était déjà garée quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se lâchèrent la main au moment où l'homme sorti de la maison. Il se rua sur le couple, salua Jacob et attrapa sa fille pour la pousser, un peu brusquement, dans sa voiture de patrouille. Il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Dans l'idéal il aurait voulu laisser peser un silence bien lourd mais ils n'avaient pas encore quittés la réserve qu'il craquait. Il arriva tant bien que mal à ne pas lui crier dessus mais il exigeait des réponses, il était son père et elle était mineure ! C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup de partir sur un coup de tête, le laissant sans nouvelles. Et le pauvre message vocal qu'elle lui avait laissé ne l'avait pas rassuré. Heureusement elle avait eut le temps de s'y préparer et de trouver la réponse parfaite. Elle lui expliqua, tout en s'excusant régulièrement, que l'évolution de sa relation avec Jacob lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie, le risque de perdre son seul repère était très grand. Alors quand Alice était soudainement réapparut elle n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir. L'opportunité de fuir pour prendre le recul qu'exigeait la situation semblait parfaite. Certes elle avait agit de manière immature mais c'était pour le bien de sa relation.

Charlie garda le silence, se retenant d'exposer ses pensées sur le vif. Non au lieu de laisser libre cours à sa colère il força ses lèvres à rester serrées le temps qu'il réfléchisse à la réponse adéquate. Il était avant tout un père, il se devait de lui faire la morale et de la punir avant de s'enthousiasmer concernant la relation de sa fille avec le jeune Black. Un jeune homme parfait qu'il espérait pouvoir appeler gendre d'ici quelques années. Au final il la priva de sorties jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ne lui interdisant pas d'inviter des amis, et par là comprenez Jacob, à la maison. Puis il attendit un peu, le visage toujours sombre, les sourcils froncés et faisant mine de ne pas mourir de curiosité et lui demanda :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "évolution de ma relation avec Jacob " ? Dois-je aller le voir avec mon fusil pour mettre les choses au clair ?!**

Pas dupe pour un sou l'adolescente rigola doucement. Comme ils arrivaient chez eux elle attendit que la voiture soit garée pour lui répondre. Sentant le regard brûlant de son père elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle avait les joues rouges mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

**- On en a pas vraiment parlé et de toute façon je ne suis pas convaincu que cela te regarde en détails, mais je me sens bien avec lui, je pense qu'il pourrait me rendre heureuse**. Charlie adressa un sourire affectueux à sa fille. Il lui caressa la joue avec un regard attendri.

**- Je l'espère, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Mais tu es toujours puni !**

La jeune fille embrassa son père tout en lui disant qu'elle comprenait tout à fait sa punition. En sortant de la voiture Bella crut voir quelque chose bouger dans le jardin derrière la maison. Jake ne lui avait pas dit qu'il comptait venir la voir ce soir, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, comme l'avait fait Edward. Elle eut donc la crainte que ce ne soit un vampire et se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait faire attention en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle espérait que fermer ses rideaux suffirait à faire passer le message qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. Malheureusement son père ne la laissa pas monter tout de suite, il lui demanda d'abord tout penaud si elle pouvait lui faire à manger car il n'avait eut de vrais repas depuis qu'elle était partie. Devant se faire pardonner Bella ne put le lui refuser. Ce n'est qu'une fois la vaisselle salle empilée dans l'évier qu'elle se sentit autorisée à s'éclipser. Et comme elle le pensait sa chambre n'était pas vide quand elle y pénétra. Alice avait le nez fourré dans son dressing poussant des soupirs de lamentation.

**- Bella, c'est une vraie désolation ! Tu n'as donc rien retenue de ce que je t'ai appris sur la mode ?**

**- Alice, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je veux juste me mettre en pyjama et me vautrer dans mon lit.**

**- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella. Tu dois… c'est pas possible ça ! On ne peut pas avoir cinq minutes tranquilles ici.**

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas ce soudain excès d'humeur mais tout s'éclaira quand elle perçut les foulées souples d'un loup au pied de sa fenêtre. Enfin Jake passa l'ouverture. Entre les deux créatures mythiques il y eut un échange de grognements.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vampire ?**

**- Je viens voir mon amie.**

**- Oh je t'en pris tu viens de passer quatre jours avec elle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que tu lui feras oublier les sept mois d'absence**. La voyante claqua sa langue contre son palais sous la pique.

**- C'est quoi ton problème le chien, t'es venu pisser pour marquer ce que tu penses être ton territoire ?! **Installée dans son lit Bella les regardait avec exaspération, la haine entre loup et vampire serait toujours d'actualité.

**- Je suis venu monter la garde, ce n'est pas parce que le toubib a réussi à embobiner le conseil que moi j'accepte cette situation ou que je vous fais confiance. L'emmener là bas n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que vous en rameniez un, un buveur d'homme ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient.**

Bella se crispa, les loups avaient donc été mis au courant de la présence de Démétri. En même temps ils auraient bien finis par flairer son odeur et les Cullen auraient été dans de sales draps pour le leur avoir caché.

**- Démétri est là pour devenir végétarien et Bella ne risque rien, il a plus de mille ans alors niveau contrôle ça serait plutôt à lui de vous donner des cours !**

**- Ca suffit ! Vous allez finir par alerter Charlie ! Alice je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler alors va t'en s'il te plait.**

**- Et lui ?**

**- Alice !**

Le petit lutin regarda son amie et l'indien, passant de l'un à l'autre avec insistance. Le loup alla s'installer dans le lit avec sa petite amie, lançant un regard goguenard au vampire. Vampire qui regarda l'humaine secouant la tête pour lui montrer son désappointement avant de partir. Bella se dépêcha de fermer fenêtre et rideaux tout en soufflant d'agacement. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès du Quileute et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La colère du loup retombait doucement et il se demandait s'il devait aborder le fait que Bella ne lui ait rien dit du carnivore qui avait fait le voyage avec elle. En temps normal il ne se serait pas gêner pour lui poser la question mais il avait l'intuition qu'il ne fallait absolument pas s'engager dans cette voie. Il se décida à aller juste vérifier au carreau que le périmètre était sûr avant de retourner s'allonger, sous les couvertures cette fois. Quand Bella revint dans la chambre elle lui lança un sourire chaleureux, elle alla le rejoindre et hésita entre rire et être attendrit quand elle vit qu'il avait gardé tous ses vêtements. Sous ses airs de tombeur sûr de lui, Jacob tenait à ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son amie, contrairement au traqueur et son corps à moitié nu dés le premier matin. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle repensait au blond et à son torse musclé que Bella intima à Jake de se mettre à l'aise. Chose qu'elle n'eut pas à répéter puisqu'en très peu de temps elle se retrouva avec un corps mate et brûlant contre le sien. A coup sur elle allait mourir de chaud en à peine une heure mais qu'à cela tienne, au moins il lui ferait oublier les deux vampires qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête.

Ils se firent face, la jeune fille prenait de grandes inspirations laissant son être s'imprégner de l'odeur boisée et purement animal. Jacob, lui, lui racontait des souvenirs de son enfance, Bella lui avait dit qu'elle adorait le son de sa voix et très vite elle avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir en l'écoutant raconter sa journée quand il venait la rejoindre le soir. Leur petit rituel resta inchangé puisque l'adolescente ne mis pas plus de dix minutes à s'endormir. Le lendemain matin Charlie tambourina à la porte de sa chambre pour lui indiquer qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ratte le lycée un jour de plus.

Quand Bella se gara sur le parking elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir le clan Cullen presque au complet. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet n'avait pourtant rien à faire ici puisqu'ils avaient été diplômés l'année d'avant. Le premier avait décidé d'accompagner sa femme quand aux deux autres ils voulaient tout simplement revoir leur petite humaine et s'excuser, surtout Rosalie. A l'heure du repas de midi, refusant de laisser tomber ses amis, Bella invita Alice à se joindre à leur table pour ne pas avoir à passer le déjeuner seule. Si la plus part furent intelligents et s'abstinrent de la bombarder de questions, Mike Newton y alla de son tact légendaire en demandant pourquoi Edward n'était pas là. Seul le silence et des regards appuyés lui avaient répondus. En sortant de cours Alice essaya encore de lui parler de Démétri mais Bella l'envoya sur les roses, elle en avait marre qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Et les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Bella n'eut aucun contacte avec le traqueur et refusa systématiquement d'en parler avec Alice. Tous les soirs elle rentrait directement chez elle, elle passait du temps avec son père et les nuits elle les passait dans les bras de Jacob. Si la première nuit ils étaient restés sages les suivantes les draps avaient bougés. Oh bien sur ils n'étaient pas descendus en dessous de la ceinture mais après tout ils n'étaient qu'aux balbutiements de leur romance.

Au bout d'une bonne semaine un attroupement se fit à la sortie du lycée, il fallut que Bella joue des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Plus elle avançait plus elle prenait conscience que l'objet des regards était sa camionnette. Ou plutôt le dieu grecque appuyé contre. Démétri Volturi. Elle était presque étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt vu l'attitude qu'elle avait envers lui. Non seulement elle l'avait agressé, attaquant clairement sa nature, mais en plus elle était passé d'une minette en chaleur à la reine des glaces, l'ignorant complètement. Malgré le ciel gris le traqueur portait des lunettes de soleil, néanmoins quand elle s'approcha de lui pour grimper dans son camion elle put distinguer la nuance cramoisie de son regard. En faisant le tour du véhicule pour monter côté passager le blond lui caressa le dos et se permit de lui pincer les fesses. Par chance Charlie était de garde ce soir-là, elle pourrait donc se permettre de rentrer un peu plus tard sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Machinalement Bella roula en direction de la villa des Cullen, il était hors de questions qu'encore plus de gens la voit en compagnie d'un étranger. De plus si elle le ramenait chez elle Jake sentirait son odeur quand il la rejoindrait pour dormir. Le trajet se fit en silence, l'adolescente ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était sûre que quelque soit ce qui sortirait de sa bouche cela se retournerait contre elle. Démétri, lui, se taisait pour le simple plaisir de la sentir se tendre à ses côtés.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que la voiture était stationnée devant la villa mais aucun des deux n'avaient bougé.

**- Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, il faut qu'on parle. Mais avant ça…**

A vitesse vampirique il se plaqua contre elle et l'embrassa. Il était enfin à l'origine d'un de leurs baisers. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir l'échange, il avait juste besoin de sentir la chaleur de Bella, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Cependant le baiser ne dura pas puisque l'humaine le repoussa. Elle ne possédait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire bouger mais il ne souhaitait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, même si il ne rêvait que de la faire sienne sur le champ et ce de toutes les façons possibles. Il se moqua gentiment d'elle quand il la vit un peu échevelée et rouge de colère.

**- Non, je ne te permets pas…**

**- Tu veux dire « plus », parce qu'avant ça ne te dérangeait pas.**

**- Oui bon on ne va pas jouer sur les mots. Nous ne sommes plus à Volterra, j'ai repris mes esprits et ma vie d'avant.**

**- Et puis tu sors avec un loup. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu me mesurer à l'un d'eux. **Lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Tu… tu ne prends rien au sérieux !**

**- Oh si, toi. Et tout ce qui a de l'importance à mes yeux. Et si j'en juge par ta petite crise de jalousie - soit dit en passant je reconnais avoir agit en parfait imbécile, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de notre nouvelle situation – j'ai moi aussi de l'importance pour toi.**

Offusquée au plus haut point la jeune fille pâlit à vue d'œil et resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

**- Je…je ne te permets pas. Il y avait le décalage horaire, le choc qui redescendait et le stress de savoir comment j'allais pouvoir agir face à Jacob. Il y a tout un tas de raisons qui expliquent mon emportement, mais certainement pas un quelconque réel intérêt pour toi.**

**- Jacob c'est le loup ? C'est quoi son surnom ? Jake ? C'est un parfait nom pour un petit toutou. Il est bien dressé ? Il donne la patte ?**

**- Il sait surtout remuer de la queue quand je le caresse ! **Lui répondit-elle agressive, piquée au vif. Instinctivement Démétri émis un feulement, ses iris noir corbeau.

**- Fais attention chaton, n'oublis pas que tu parles à un démon.**

**- Toi tu as le droit de me chercher mais pas moi ?! **Le noir redevint rubis.

**- Mais il fallait me le dire que tu voulais jouer mon petit chat.**

Se faisant il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, qui pour lui échapper se colla contre la portière. Bien que cela l'amusait un peu elle le gifla pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il cesse ses enfantillages.

**- Rentre les griffes chaton, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais rien.**

- **Non je ne le sais pas. **Il reprit sa place et lui caressa la joue. Caresse qu'elle apprécia.

**- Je voulais dire : rien que tu ne voudrais.**

**- Tu vois que tu ne peux pas rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes.**

**- Vous les humains ! En plus de manquer d'intérêt à nos yeux vous manquez aussi d'humour.**

**- Quand c'est à nos dépends oui.**

**- Bon pour ce qui est de mon comportement à l'aéroport c'est…**

**- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**- Bella, il faut qu'on mettre les choses au clair.**

**- Non je n'ai pas envie et pas besoin. Tu es ce que tu es, avec les besoins propres à ta nature. Je n'ai pas à te juger et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit-elle avec un air renfrogné.**

**- Tu veux qu'on parle de Jacob alors ? Ecoute je sais que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens. Je peux comprendre que tu refuses de le quitter du jour au lendemain. Et je sais que tu te fiches d'avoir mon assentiment. Je veux juste te dire que je te laisserai du temps. Je vais te laisser vivre ce que tu as à vivre avec lui. Mais j'ai deux conditions si tu es d'accord.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Un : je voudrais que tu m'accordes quand même un peu de temps. Disons une heure tous les jours si c'est possible.**

**- Ca me semble faisable. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner ou après les cours ici. Et la deuxième condition ?**

**- Ne couches pas avec lui. **La jeune fille s'étrangla en entendant ça. Devait-elle se sentir gênée ou se braquer une nouvelle fois ? **Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dicte tes actions et que tu tiens à ton indépendance, et sache que je respect ça. Mais ca, ça serait vraiment au dessus de ce que je pourrais supporter. Je suis une créature possessive et agressive depuis un millénaire alors essais de te mettre à ma place. Je fais déjà de gros efforts. Il lui laissa le temps de tout assimiler et de réfléchir.**

**- J'aurai bien envie de te dire que ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord et je doute aussi qu'au final cela soit vrai vu ce qui nous unit. Mais j'apprécie que tu tiennes compte de mes choix et que tu ailles à l'encontre de ton instinct pour me faire plaisir. Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis pas du genre à coucher au bout de quelques jours.**

**- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre de toi chaton ? Parce que ton attitude n'allait pas dans ce sens quand on était dans ma chambre. Comment tu disais cette nuit là, « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour » ? **Feinta-t-il de demander en se faisant charmeur.

**- Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit. Je n'étais pas tout à fais moi-même à Volterra, je n'étais pas en terrain connu en plus. Démétri…qu'es… qu'est-ce que…tu… **La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres à l'approche du prédateur.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se servir de ses charmes vampiriques, sa compagne réagissait automatiquement à sa proximité. Le regard du traqueur se refit sombre à l'entente du rythme cardiaque et du souffle accéléré de son humaine. Elle se lécha les lèvres fixant les yeux de son compagnon. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous le désir soudain qui coulait dans ses veines, affluant vers ses reins. Cette vue excitante alla directement réveiller le membre du blond. Le corps de l'adolescente sécréta du jus et le vampire ne put se retenir de grogner. Lui qui voulait jouer un mauvais tour à Bella se retrouvait lui-même à perdre le contrôle.

**- Démétri. **Gémie-t-elle, cherchant à se coller à lui. C'était affolant de voir avec quelle facilité il éteignait sa conscience et embrasait son corps. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entrainait là il fallait absolument qu'il la touche.

**- Isabella. **Soupira-t-il en réponse.

Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que ce n'était pas bien, que dans le fond ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais l'attraction entre eux était trop forte. Le blond se débattit de toutes ses forces, il ne serait jamais capable de renoncer seul à elle. Il fallait qu'il lui offre une porte de sortie pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle qui leur faisait défaut. Alors qu'il forçait les mots à sortir de sa bouche il lui caressa les seins d'une main et empêcha, de l'autre, le bassin de sa compagne de venir se frotter contre lui.

**- Je ne suis pas certain que ton petit copain soit vraiment heureux de te savoir dans cette position avec un autre.**

L'information mis un peu de temps à remonter jusqu'au cerveau de la jeune fille. Quand ce fut le cas elle se tendit comme un arc avant d'évacuer toute sa tension sexuelle dans un bruyant soupir. C'était la réaction dont le vampire avait besoin pour redevenir maître de lui. Si seulement…

**- Sauf que je suis sensée t'appartenir et que tu me laisses voir quelqu'un d'autre. J'estime donc que tu mérites un petit dédommagement.**

Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et une nouvelle fois elle l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammé. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce nouveau changement d'humeur. Comment voulait-elle qu'il accepte encore de la laisser partir après ça ?! Et sans qu'il n'en ai vraiment profité le baiser pris fin.

**- Bon je crois qu'on a dit ce qu'on avait à se dire. J'enverrai un message à Alice pour te dire quand on pourra se revoir. En attendant il faut que je rentre chez moi.**

Légèrement hagard le vampire descendit du véhicule sans rien dire. Quand il vit Bella disparaître il se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait sa mort. Et il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, la tension dans son corps n'allait pas redescendre toute seule, il allait devoir pratiquer les travaux manuels.

Ainsi une nouvelle routine s'installa. Dés qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour elle, ou le midi quand Alice pouvait lui servir d'alibi la brune allait rejoindre le traqueur dans là forêt bordant le lycée. Ensemble ils discutaient de la vie et des anecdotes du vampire. Parfois ils abordaient des sujets philosophiques mais cela finissait toujours en prise de bec vu le dégoût que portait Démétri pour la race humaine. Systématiquement Bella s'énervait et tentait de lui démontrer qu'il avait tord. Le blond lui répondait avec une mauvaise foi qu'il lui était propre. Dans les meilleurs des cas l'un ou l'autre acceptait de changer de sujet. Mais le plus souvent la jeune fille retournait au lycée furibonde après lui avoir clairement rappelé que fut un temps lui aussi avait été humain et pas l'un des plus notables d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Cependant cela ne les empêchaient pas de se revoir le lendemain. Bella tenait quand même à sa petite vengeance en portant une veste de Jacob, elle adorait voir le vampire grimacer en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle.

Aussi surprenant fut-il, pour lui comme pour elle, chacun respectait sa part du marché. Démétri n'avait plus rien tenté avec elle, ils évitaient le sujet « Jake » et Bella limitait les contactes trop prononcés ou jugés trop sexuels à son goût avec l'indien.

Prêt d'un mois s'écoula. Si au début tout se passait bien, lentement, cela devint un véritable enfer pour l'adolescente. Elle prenait l'excuse des examens de fin d'année pour prendre du recul mais la situation commençait à lui peser. Ses sentiments pour Jacob s'étaient développés, elle ressentait bien plus qu'un simple béguin pour lui. Mais les heures passées avec Démétri avaient fini par fissurer le blocage qu'elle s'imposait. Le traqueur était son compagnon d'âme, son cœur ne battait pas encore pour lui mais tout son être était attiré, de manière vitale, par lui. et en cela elle se sentait coupable. Doublement même puisqu'elle avait l'impression de les tromper tous les deux. En l'espace semaine d'une elle n'échangea plus que de simples baisers avec Jacob, se soustrayant à tout autre touché. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui demander de rentrer chez lui le soir. Elle espaça ses rencontres avec le blond, et lorsqu'elle acceptait de le voir elle le laissait faire la conversation. La nuit elle dormait mal tant elle ressassait. Les deux garçons voyaient bien que ça n'allait pas. Le loup était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en Italie mais il n'osait pas forcer son amie à parler. Démétri, lui, était déchiré, il voyait sa compagne plus mal de jour en jour et il se sentait coupable.

Il lui aurait suffit de la mordre pour qu'elle oubli sa douleur et ne voit plus que par lui. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas et lui il l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Alors un jour il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle traînait à la sortie du cours de sport, tous ses camarades se trouvaient déjà loin devant. Elle traversait le petit chemin de terre qu'empruntaient les élèves pour rejoindre le parking quand elle se sentit être attrapé par des bras puissants. Pendant un instant la panique la submergea, puis elle prit conscience des picotements qui remontaient sa colonne vertébrale comme à chaque fois que Démétri se trouvait près d'elle. Dans sa course pour les éloigner du lycée, le vampire ne put se retenir de sentir à plein nez l'odeur de son humaine, il ne doutait pas que c'était là l'une des dernières fois qu'il aurait sa compagne dans ses bras. Son nez frôla son cou et sa langue goûta sa peau.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination il hésita à la reposer sur ses pieds mais le fit quand même. Il entama la conversation, l'attaquant de front. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur. Il était prêt à tout pour que sa compagne aille mieux, quitte à s'effacer si elle en faisait la demande. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire Bella restait silencieuse. Elle refusait de s'exprimer. Comment dire à un vampire, qui a tout abandonné pour vous, qu'après tout le temps passé ensemble vous ne ressentez toujours pas la même chose que lui ? Démétri décida de se taire aussi, l'adolescente finirait peut-être par le regarder. Mais de toutes évidences à force de côtoyer des immortels elle avait acquis une patience à toute épreuve. Le traqueur avala sa salive et poussa un soupir pour essayer de chasser la boule dans sa gorge. Il ne lui restait que deux solutions et toutes deux lui semblaient inconcevables. La faire sienne de force ou partir pour la laisser vivre et espérer qu'elle vienne un jour le retrouver. Avec la seconde il prenait le risque de ne jamais la revoir. D'autant qu'il n'était pas sur que les Volturi acceptent la situation. Il lui serait donc impossible de rentrer chez lui. La mordre dans l'instant serait la meilleure des solutions et en temps normal cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes. Mais Bella était sa compagne d'éternité, son âme sœur. Il méprisait les humains pour leurs faiblesses multiples mais surtout il les enviait. L'humanité avec sa panoplie d'émotions, sentir sa peau chauffer au soleil, sentir le sommeil nous emporter, savoir qu'on allait mourir un jour… Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui prendre ça de force.

**- Bella je t'ai promis que je te laisserais vivre ta vie avant de te transformer. Je me rends compte que dans les conditions actuelles ce n'est pas possible. Alors je vais partir**. Cette fois la jeune fille releva la tête pour le regarder.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Je vais quitter Forks, surement profiter de mes premières vacances depuis des siècles. Faire le tour du monde qui sait.**

**- Attends, comme ça, tu décides de partir. Et ton plan de me faire la coure en douce ? Tu laisses tomber finalement ?**

**- On ne va pas jouer à ce petit jeu Bella, on sait tous les deux que ça ne marche pas. Je passerai te dire au revoir demain.**

Ils échangèrent un regard, chacun savait que ce au revoir serait synonyme d'adieu. Démétri s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver collé à elle, il prit son visage en bol tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses hanches en fermant les yeux. Il lui embrassa le front et disparut en un coup de vent. La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois prenant conscience de la scène qui venait de se passer. Un vampire avec qui elle entretenait une certaine relation venait de la quitter, puis de l'embrasser sur le front avant de partir. Tout cela avait un goût de déjà vu. Elle regarda pour la première fois l'endroit où il les avait conduits.

- **La forêt ? Sérieusement ?!**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Une remarque ? Une critique ? Envie de courir après Démétri pour partir avec lui ? Envie de me frapper pour la situation finale ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_Et merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que ce couple peu habituel allait avoir autant de succès._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette petite histoire, merci de l'avoir suivit et d'avoir commenté_

_**IMPORTANT : dans ce chapitre il y a deux rapports sexuels détaillé ! Vous êtes prévevenus.**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Laurie : Yeah ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ne pas savoir où je vais aller. Ca veut dire que mon histoire n'est pas prévisible et c'est top. C'est clair que Bella n'est pa cool de ne rien dire à Jacob, mais t'imagines un peu la cata que cela aurait engendré ? Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien... Merci pour ta review.

Pompei : Non mais attends c'est juste trop la classe les ruptures en pleine forêt ! C'est trop le swag, non mais allô tu viens de quelle planète pour pas comprendre ça ?! Ahah la société de nos jours nous fournis un joli évetail de vocabulaire pour faire de l'humour tu ne trouves pas ? Merci pour ta review et pour les nombreuses possibilités de couple :).

Sophie : Arhg tu m'as perçé à jour ! Je suis sur cette histire depuis la mi-décembre (temps d'écriture à la main + retranscription sur l'ordi + mise en page ) et au bout d'un moment j'en ai juste fait une indigestion. Je devais faire encore une relecture mais je n'en avais pas le courrage, d'où les problèmes et autres petites fautes qui ont pu te géner. Pour ce qui est de "le corps de l'adolescente sécréta du jus" j'avoue que dans le genre métaphore pour parler de la cyprine on peut trouver plus classe. Je te dois un grand merci pour ta review !

Ellana : Je pourrais te pondre une petite disserte en réponse mais je vais faire court et juste te dire de lire cette dernière partie. Merci pour ta review :)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Plus réactive que quelques instants au paravent tôt Bella chercha à retourner à la civilisation. Elle entendait non loin d'elle les reflues de la mer. En moins de cinq minutes, en prenant en compte sa maladresse, elle arriva sur la plage. Démétri avait eut la délicatesse de la déposer à la limite de la réserve. Son rythme rageur se calma brusquement quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que cela s'était fait progressivement. Cela avait commencé par de minuscules grains de sable et peu à peu l'ambre avait prit le pas sur le grenat. Elle s'arrêta instantanément. Après des siècles d'alimentation ordinaire le traqueur s'était convertit au végétarisme. Et maintenant il partait. Il croyait vraiment qu'il l'aidait en faisant ça. Bon sang pourquoi était-elle partie en Italie. Pourquoi s'était-elle entichée d'un vampire à son arrivée à Forks ? La jeune fille replaça son sac d'école sur son épaule et se remis en route, les premières habitations n'étaient plus qu'à une bonne centaine de mètres. Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison des Black la fille du shérif essayait de se convaincre que le départ du traqueur était la meilleure chose au vue de la situation. Elle n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de lui et comme il renonçait clairement à elle le sentiment de culpabilité allait donc fondre comme neige au soleil. Jacob et elle pourraient enfin se concentrer sur leur couple. Elle irait à la fac, finirait par s'installer à la Push et l'inévitable arriverait : les vampires disparaîtraient de sa vie, les loups arrêteraient de muter, elle aurait des enfants, une vie confortable et comblée par l'amour incommensurable de son époux. Malgré toutes ses tentatives elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter et à imaginer son futur dans ce sens.

Sous l'effort de la marche rapide son souffle se fit court. En peu de temps elle se retrouva devant le garage de son ami d'enfance. D'ailleurs Jake se précipita sur elle, inquiet, dés qu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle allait bredouiller un « rien » quand elle prit conscience de son état, si elle peinait à respirer c'était parce qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'indien l'emprisonna dans une étreinte alors que les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Il la garda dans ses bras un long moment tant elle avait du mal à se calmer. Jacob redoutait ce qui allait ressortir de leur conversation mais il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance.

**- Bella, arrête un peu de nous mentir à toi comme à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé là bas ?**

**- Je suis désolée. **Souffla-t-elle.

**- C'est Cullen ? **

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et il la regarda surpris, il était persuadé que de revoir la sangsue avait ravivé ses sentiments pour lui. Mais si ce n'était pas ça qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et soudain son cerveau analysa l'odeur qui imprégnait les vêtements de la brune.

**- Pitié dis-moi que c'est Cullen ! **Le silence de Bella ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. **C'est pour ça qu'il est venu et que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.**

**- Comment étais-je sensée te dire qu'en allant sauver mon ex-petit ami j'avais rencontré mon âme sœur, vampire lui aussi ?**

**- Âme sœur ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit et toi tu l'as cru. Mais tu es idiote ou les buveurs de sang sont ton fantasme ultime ! **

**- Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Dés que je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'il était à part, qu'on était intiment liés. Tu sais comment ça se passe, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle. **

**- Alors quoi, tu sortais avec nous deux en même temps et là tes états d'âme te pèsent trop sur la conscience ?**

**- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne l'aime pas, tu es le seul.**

**- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a forcément un « mais » sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état.**

**- Mais même si je ne l'aime pas cela me devient de plus en plus vital d'être avec lui.**

**- « Vital d'être avec lui »… Faut que j'aille prendre l'air j'en ai assez entendu. **Il jeta le chiffon qu'il tenait encore dans une main et s'en alla en direction de la forêt.

**- Jake !**

**- Va donc retrouver ton suceur de sang puisque tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. **Claqua-t-il sans un regard pour elle.

Bella le regarda disparaître dans les arbres. Elle se sentait légère et lourde à la fois. Au moins maintenant elle n'avait plus de secret pour son meilleur ami, mais elle avait la nette impression que leur amitié allait avoir du mal à se relever de cette rupture peu commune. Sa vie amoureuse était vraiment merdique. Elle n'avait jamais fait autant de mal aux autres que depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer à Forks. Avant à Phoenix, quand elle ne plaisait à personne et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, la vie était bien moins compliquée. Tout en essayant de se vider la tête Bella entreprît de rentrer chez elle, à pied puisque son camion était resté au lycée. Cela lui prit un peu plus de deux heures et pour les trois derniers kilomètres elle avait eut la chance d'être accompagnée par la pluie. Quand elle passa enfin la porte de sa maison sous les coups de vingt heures son père se jeta sur elle.

**- Rentrer directement après les cours c'était ta seule… Pourquoi t'es trempée ?**

**- Désolée papa. Je monte prendre une douche et je m'occupe du repas.**

**- Attends Bella, explique-moi. D'où tu viens ?**

**- De la Push.**

**- De la Push ? A pieds ? **Demanda-t-il sérieusement inquiet. Sa fille s'arrêta sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

**- Jake et moi on vient de rompre.**

Elle attendit un peu, histoire de voir si son père allait ajouter un mot mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas alors la jeune fille reprit son ascension. Pourtant quand elle arriva sur le palier de sa chambre son père la rappela.

**- Bella, reste là haut. Je te monterai un plateau repas.**

L'adolescente remercia son père et entra dans sa chambre. Elle jeta son sac à terre et pris un pyjama propre dans son tiroir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle y resta plus d'une demie heure et quand elle retourna dans sa chambre elle vit sur son bureau une tasse de chocolat encore fumante et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans une assiette. Son père n'était pas très doué et il était tout aussi maladroit qu'elle mais il était plein de bonne attention et de tendresse. Les sombres pensées qu'elle avait chassé avec succès l'assaillirent de nouveau. Elle se glissa sous sa couverture après avoir éteint la lumière sans avoir touché au pain. Elle passa le drap par-dessus sa tête, s'amusant à consommer tout l'oxygène disponible. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et sans qu'elle ne le contrôle un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**- Tu es là.**

Elle rabattit le drap tout en se redressant le plus vite possible. Il se tenait debout et immobile au pied de son lit. La fenêtre était ouverte mais l'humaine ne percevait aucun bruit trop subjuguée par l'être surnaturel face à elle. Avec lenteur elle se défit de la couverture pour ramper jusqu'à lui. Elle avait peur qu'il ne s'éclipse. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur il prit la parole.

**- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je n'aurai pas…**

**- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai blessé avec mon comportement des derniers jours.**

Elle déposa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du touché. Mais avant que ses paupières ne s'abaissent la jeune fille eut le temps de discerner un détail qui lui pinça le cœur. Son haleine fraîche lui balaya le visage et une envie irrépressible lui broya les entrailles. Avec une certaine douceur elle l'attira à elle et posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'accrocha à ses hanches refusant de la laisser s'éloigner, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Quand elle se détacha de lui pour reprendre sa respiration elle se dépêcha de le rassurer.

**- Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi**. Les yeux du traqueur brillèrent.

Il se pencha pour lui ravir sa bouche. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de profiter pleinement de son compagnon Bella ne pouvait pas oublier sa fatigue qui la faisait larmoyer sous les assauts des bâillements. Elle devrait donc se contenter pour l'heure de dormir contre lui. Le blond la regarda attendri et lui ordonna de retourner se coucher. Ce qu'elle fit, mais de peur qu'il ne parte elle refusa de relâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur sa veste. En ne se recouvrant pas tout de suite de sa couette elle lui indiqua qu'elle voulait que seuls leurs vêtements les séparent.

Une fois installée contre Démétri l'adolescente eut des remords par rapport à Jacob. Elle se donner l'impression d'être une belle salope de passer si rapidement de l'un à l'autre. Sa rupture ne datait que de quelques heures. L'immortel à ses côtés émis un drôle de bruit qui accaparât toute son attention.

**- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de ronronner ?**

**- Tais-toi et dors. **Bella rigola doucement alors que le son s'était arrêté.

**- Refais-le s'il te plait c'était trop mignon !**

**- Je suis Démétri Volturi, garde royal. Je suis un traqueur hors pair et un tueur impitoyable. J'ai des siècles d'entrainement à la torture, alors je suis tout sauf « trop mignon ». **Grogna-t-il.

**- Tu ne me faisais déjà pas peur avant alors crois-moi ce n'est pas après t'avoir entendu ronronner comme un adorable chaton que cela va changer. **En un tour de rein habile il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, l'écrasant légèrement sous son poids.

**- Ne te tais-tu donc jamais sale petite humaine.**

**-Ce n'est pas en prenant le dessus physiquement que tu arriveras à me faire frissonner de peur. **Le vampire semblait agacé de la répartie constante de l'adolescente. Il décida alors de changer de tactique.

**- Si tu ne te tiens pas sage je vais devoir te punir Isabella. **Le prénom roula sur sa langue tandis que son ton suave coupa le souffle à la jeune fille.

**- Ah non ça c'est de la triche. **Murmura-t-elle en fixant la bouche narquoise de son compagnon.

**- On la ramène un peu moins Swan. **Il se baissa pour retracer sa carotide de sa langue. **Je suis sur que je peux facilement te pousser à m'implorer dans la minute. Tu me veux mon chat, je peux le sentir.**

Bella n'eut même pas le temps de gémir d'anticipation qu'un mur la percuta, du moins c'est la sensation qu'elle eut. Un peu sonnée, il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Démétri et Jacob étaient en train de se battre dans sa chambre, détruisant tout sur leur passage. A bien y regarder c'était le loup qui attaquait le traqueur, qui lui, essayait juste de le repousser. Alerté par le raffut Charlie rappliqua quatre à quatre. Jacob n'était plus que grondements bestiaux et tremblements, dans un geste violent il envoya Démétri contre le lit, qui se brisa sous l'impacte. Le shérif posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'indien au moment où celui-ci mutait. Par réflexe Bella cria en tournant la tête vers le vampire, mais il n'était plus sur son lit. Elle le trouva dans le couloir, les bras enfoncés dans le mur, ses vêtements étaient labourés dans le dos. Le loup se jeta sur lui et lui arracha l'épaule, le bras venant avec. Le vampire grogna de douleur. Il se retourna dans un mouvement vif et frappa brusquement l'animal qui valsa dans le couloir lâchant son trophée au passage.

Les deux créatures disparurent laissant dans le champ de vision de l'adolescente son père qui se trouvait là où se tenait Démétri. Le vampire c'était interposé de justesse évitant au shérif d'être tué au moment de la transformation du loup. La jeune fille se précipita sur lui pour voir comment il allait. Il grimaçait légèrement et était livide mais il lui assura que ça allait. A peine eut-il dit ça qu'elle dévala les escaliers. Le combat faisait rage dans la cuisine. Sans réfléchir Bella couru sur eux pour les séparer. Bien mal lui en pris parce qu'elle entendit aussi bien qu'elle sentit des dents claquer prêt de sa main. Le blond prit deux secondes pour lui dire de ne pas rester ici. Ce fut pile le temps qu'il fallut à Jacob pour reprendre le dessus. Il plaqua son adversaire au sol de manière à coincer ses membres. Bella avait beau crier rien n'y faisait, Jake ne voulait pas entendre raison. Elle tenta alors de s'interposer de nouveau, en réponse le loup lui donna un coup de patte arrière, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- Bon sang tu commences sérieusement à me pomper l'air le cabot.**

Le traqueur gigota pour se libérer, il arriva à récupérer l'une de ses jambes avec laquelle il le frappa là où il le pouvait. On entendit vaguement un craquement. L'animal gronda et devant le visage goguenard du vampire il planta ses crocs dans son cou. Sa gueule était si grande qu'il pouvait la refermer sur la nuque de l'immortel. Une fois sûr de sa prise il se mit à tirer tout en serrant ses mâchoires. Bella se figea d'effrois quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

**- Jacob non ! Lâche-le !**

Le loup ne lâcha pas prise, au contraire il augmenta encore la pression et le visage du blond commença à se fissurer.

**- Bella va-t-en ! **Lui dit-il dans une sorte de gargouillis.

Son visage devint gris alors qu'on entendait un bruit de ferraille. La jeune fille paniqua complètement et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Quand elle trouva elle se fit plus rapide et déterminée que jamais. Jacob était à un cheveu d'arracher la tête du vampire quand une déflagration retenti dans toute la maison. L'animal glapit de douleur et se recula dans un soin, oubliant totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bella se déplaça pour se mettre entre lui et Démétri, tout en rechargeant le fusil, son but étant de le garder en joue. C'était à elle d'être hors de contrôle, enfin façon de parler parce qu'elle était très calme en apparences.

**- Je te conseil de partir tout de suite Jake parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'abattre.**

Difficilement l'indien reprit sa forme humaine, le tire l'avait atteint dans le flan et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Par chance la balle était ressortie, passé plusieurs heures de souffrances Jacob serait de nouveau sur pieds. Mais pour le moment il ne bougeait pas et cela énervait l'adolescente au plus haut point. Des mains chaudes se posèrent subitement sur ses épaules, sans quitter sa cible des yeux elle détourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui c'était.

**- Baisse ton arme Bella je m'en occupe.**

**- Sam ?**

**- Je m'occupe de Jacob, c'est bon vous ne risquez plus rien.**

La jeune fille le regarda intensément. Elle opina du chef et laissa retomber son bras. Elle posa l'arme sur une table et alla au chevet de son compagnon. Bien qu'il fut déjà mort sa respiration était difficile et son teint cireux. Elle l'aida à se relever mais tout comme Jacob il était trop affaibli pour se soutenir tout seul et elle dut l'amener jusqu'au fauteuil, le canapé n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir. Les yeux du vampire étaient noirs sous l'effet de la douleur et de la faim qui en découlait. La déchirure de son cou commençait à se refermer doucement tandis que du venin goûtait de l'endroit où l'épaule avait été arrachée.

**- Démétri est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui. **Marmonna-t-il peu fière de se montrer si faible. Puis il tourna son regard vers l'alpha. **Tu es venu tout seul ? Parce que son père est blessé et je ne serais pas en état de le porter tout de suite**.

Sam le toisa d'un œil mauvais, ce vampire était à l'origine du désastre actuel. De plus le liserait rouge et l'odeur qui émanait de lui indiquait clairement qu'il s'était nourri d'un humain peu de temps au paravent. Un peu plus tôt en fin d'après-midi Jacob s'était transformé et plusieurs personnes, dont lui, avait pu revivre la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella. Les Cullen lui avaient mentis, l'italien n'était pas venu pour devenir végétarien mais pour suivre la fille du shérif. S'il l'avait su dés le départ il n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas autorisé sa présence à Forks, même sur le territoire des Cullen.

**- Embry vient t'en occuper**. Puis il se retourna vers Jacob.

**- Va à l'hôpital avec ton père, je t'attendrais ici. Et Bella ! **L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter avec Embry. **Tu peux prendre mon bras au passage s'il te plait ?**

Embry et Bella étaient arrivés aux urgences depuis environ une heure. En chemin Bella avait prévenu les Cullen, s'assurant au passage de la présence de Carlisle à l'hôpital. Elle demanda aussi à ce que quelqu'un aille tenir compagnie à son compagnon. Maintenant elle attendait des nouvelles de son père même si le médecin lui avait affirmé qu'à première vue ce n'avait pas l'air grave. Après encore un peu d'attente Carlisle vint à leur rencontre.

**- Bon comme prévu il n'y a rien de bien méchant. Une petite commotion et deux côtes fêlées. On le garde en observation pour être sûr. **Il les prit un peu plus à part pour poursuivre. **Je pense que tu vas devoir avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Tu sais il n'est pas ton père pour rien. Quand je lui ai demandé comment c'était arrivé il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me racontant toute la vérité et il a conclu par « mais cela ne doit pas vous surprendre vu que vous non plus vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humain ». Tu peux aller le voir, mais pas longtemps. Je te déposerais chez toi avant d'aller voir Jacob.**

**- C'est gentil Carlisle mais il faudrait mieux que vous alliez le voir tout de suite, il a déjà assez attendu. Et puis on est venu avec la voiture de patrouille.**

**- Si tu veux je peux t'attendre comme ça tu ne rentreras pas toute seule. **Lui proposa l'indien.

Ainsi fut décidé, Embry se chargerait de raccompagner Bella chez elle. La jeune fille alla voir son père qui l'attendait. Il ne fut pas aussi direct avec sa fille qu'il l'avait été avec Carlisle. C'est l'adolescente qui dut lancer le sujet. Une fois lancé il lui posa des dizaines de questions mais elle le refroidit en lui disant que pour sa sécurité et sa santé il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas tout. Elle lui parla néanmoins des loups-garous, cela aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Il essaya d'en savoir plus concernant les Cullen et le garçon qui s'était battu avec Jacob mais elle apposa son veto. Le chef Swan plissa des yeux et posa la question que Bella aurait préféré ne jamais entendre :

**- Et pourquoi il y avait deux garçons dans ta chambre, se battant qui plus est ? J'ai bien une petite idée mais je veux ta version.**

Bella essaya de s'esquiver en disant qu'il fallait qu'il se repose mais un simple regard de son père la poussa à parler. Elle lui expliqua donc comment elle avait fait la connaissance de Démétri lors de sa petite escapade avec Alice, l'attraction qu'elle avait dés lors ressenti pour lui, et son dilemme par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jacob. Quand à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir et bien…

**- De mon temps les histoires de cœur n'étaient pas si compliquées. Ce Démétri, s'il ne s'était pas interposé je serais mort n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Probablement.**

Bella promis à son père de repasser le lendemain matin pour le récupérer. Dans le couloir elle fut contente de constater qu'Embry l'avait bien attendu. En s'installant à ses côtés dans la voiture elle poussa un soupir de lassitude.

**- Comment vas-tu, la fille aux vampires ?**

**- M'en parle pas, je me demande ce que je regrette le plus : être allée en Italie ou être venu vivre ici.**

**- C'est sur que ce n'est pas dans ton désert que tu aurais eut une vie aussi palpitante. **Lui dit-il en rigolant. **Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella.**

**- Si ! Je n'aurai pas dut accepter que Démétri vienne avec moi ou j'aurai dut tout dire à Jake dés mon retour.**

**- Certes lui dire aurait peut-être était une bonne idée. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Jake serait quand même allé essayer de le tuer. Il lui faudra du temps pour voir les choses comme elles le sont. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Par amour pour lui tu as renié ton compagnon pendant plusieurs semaines. Sam à quitté Leah dans l'heure qui à suivit son imprégnation. Lui et Emily ont été inséparables pendant deux semaines.**

**- Mais justement est-ce que ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon compagnon ?**

**- Bella, tu as failli tuer Jake pour défendre ton vampire. Tu l'aimes et ça crève les yeux. **Devant la moue de la brune l'indien insista. **Tu le sais au moins n'est-ce pas ? **La jeune fille avait toujours l'air dubitative. **Mais enfin Bella tu étais prête à tuer ton meilleur ami juste parce qu'il se battait avec lui !**

Et là ça la percuta. Elle n'avait eut de cesse de se cacher derrière l'excuse du lien mais Embry avait raison, ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique. Elle avait appris à l'aimer au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait être possible. Démétri était drôle, patient, tendre mais tempétueux à certains moments. Il était compréhensif, captivant et sans être féru de mode il ne s'habillait pas de manière sinistre comme certains gardes. Jusque là il ne lui avait rien caché, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour son bonheur. Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, le côté « vampire qui s'assume » rajoutait un aspect diablement sexy à son physique d'Adonis. Quand Jacob avait été à deux doigts de le décapiter elle avait cru se faire arracher les entrailles.

**- Ca y est, c'est monté au cerveau ? **La charia Embry.

Bella lui jeta un regard mauvais mais sa bouche portait un sourire. Arrivée à Destination elle le remercia pour tout et rentra chez elle le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Elle avait déjà accepté de quitter Jake pour le traqueur, mais là elle allait devoir lui faire face avec ses nouveaux sentiments. Alice lui sauta dessus pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui changer son lit détruit durant le corps à corps, se faisant elle lui glissa un mot dans sa poche en toute discrétion. Si sa chambre n'avait pas été arrangée, le salon et la cuisine si. D'ailleurs le petit lutin lui indiqua que le nouveau canapé était un convertible, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Elle les salua et partie en un coup de vent. Le traqueur se dirigea vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

**- Comment va ton père ? **Lui demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet, ce qu'elle vit.

**- Plus tôt pas trop mal vu la situation.**

Il y eut un silence gêné. Démétri ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, après les avoir vu se battre et avoir eut le temps de réfléchir peut-être que Bella avait encore changé d'avis voyant les problèmes qu'il amenait dans sa vie. Et puis il venait de faire le premier pas c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait combler l'espace qui les séparait. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Un peu tremblante elle posa les mains sur la nouvelle chemise qu'il avait enfilée durant son absence.

**- Je peux jeter un œil ?**

**- Oh tu sais y a pas grand-chose à voir.**

Sans même l'écouter elle attaqua le premier bouton. Bien sur pour voir son épaule il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle lui retire le vêtement mais elle le fit quand même, parce qu'elle le voulait. Quand toutes les attaches furent défaites elle repoussa les pans de la chemise pour la faire tomber au sol. Elle avala sa salive quand les boursouflures blanches s'offrirent à ses yeux. Du doigt elle retraça celle à la base du cou.

**- Je te jure qu'il paiera pour ça !**

**- Le coup du fusil était pas mal dans le genre. **Il lui caressa la joue et elle pencha la tête pour prendre appuie sur sa main. Elle posa son regard dans le sien.

**- J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai vu sur le point de t'arracher la tête.**

**- C'est fini, maintenant je vais bien.**

**- Non tu ne comprends pas.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ca n'à rien avoir avec le lien. Je t'aime. **Dit-elle difficilement en avalant sa salive dans l'attente de sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas.

Ces trois mots eurent un effet étonnant sur le vampire, pendant un court instant il cru que son cœur s'était remis à battre. Il souffla son prénom et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec dévotion. Quand il se sépara d'elle pour la laisser respirer il lui attrapa la nuque pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de lui.

**- Dis-le encore**. L'implora-t-il presque. Bella lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

**- Je t'aime Démétri Volturi.**

**- Et je t'aime Isabella Swan. **

Il rigola de bonheur. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux l'humaine commença à se dévêtir. Démétri voulu protester mais elle l'empêcha de parler. Elle continua de s'effeuiller jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements.

**- Tu as le droit de faire pareil. **Mais le blond était trop obnubilé par la peau blanche sous son nez. **Démétri, déshabille-toi !**

Et oh miracle le vampire sortit de sa transe et exécuta l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. La jeune fille retira son soutient gorge et sa petite culotte sans aucune honte ou timidité, elle n'avait qu'un objectif : assouvir le besoin impérial qui la consumait. Une fois qu'ils furent nus tous les deux elle se colla à lui. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Dés qu'ils furent l'un contre l'autre ils enroulèrent automatiquement leurs bras autour du corps face à eux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, s'enivrant de leur compagnon. Après plusieurs minutes Bella prit conscience de leur position et de ce que cela impliquait. Elle se sentait bien mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ?

**- Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas perdu l'esprit, c'est un truc typique des compagnons d'éternité. Ca veut dire qu'on s'ait tous les deux pleinement reconnus et acceptés.**

**- Est-ce que maintenant on pourrait se couvrir…**

Sans plus attendre une couverture les recouvrit tous les deux. Ils nageaient dans un sentiment de plénitude et cela était quelque peu perturbant. Le vampire les installèrent dans le canapé et Bella s'endormit contre lui. Le matin ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille devant aller chercher son père. Néanmoins durant la nuit ils avaient parlé, abordant la raison du retour du sang humain dans l'organisme du traqueur. Bella ne le jugeait pas, après tout elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de devenir végétarien, elle voulait tout simplement comprendre.

**- Je ne suis pas un saint Bella et je ne m'en cache pas. Je suis un vampire, impulsif. J'ai et j'aurai des réactions qui ne te plairont pas. D'autant que je ne me suis jamais autant senti humain que depuis que je te connais.**

Bella avait hoché de la tête et lui avait répondu que de toute façon elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un à l'allure parfaite. Elle avait déjà donné avec Edward.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital le chef Swan n'arrêtait pas de râler. D'abord on ne lui avait pas apporté de petit déjeuner, ensuite on l'avait forcé à quitter l'enceinte du bâtiment chaise roulante. Sa fille essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer mais il n'accepta de se taire que quand elle lui promit de lui faire un poulet rôti. C'est pendant le repas qu'il la prit en traître. Il la bombarda de question sur Démétri et elle tenta de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle connaissait toutes les réponses. Cependant à trois reprises elle dut lui jeter un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien concernant ce sujet. Charlie avait fini par froncer les sourcils avec un air soupçonneux, il gardait l'espoir de savoir un jour le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait alors clos la conversation en disant que de toute façon il attendait le jeune homme pour le dîner du lendemain.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la soirée avait été longue. Charlie n'avait pu retenir un **« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait dix ans de plus que toi ! » **en le voyant sur le pas de la porte, prenant le temps de vraiment le regarder. Le traqueur avait sourit, disant qu'il faisait plus vieux que son âge. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le chef de lui demander ses papiers d'identité pour vérifier. Ayant tout prévu Démétri lui tendit sa licence de conducteur américain attestant qu'il habitait en Alaska et qu'il avait vingt et un ans, soit tout juste trois de plus que Bella. Cela restait donc raisonnable.

**- Je vous en aurai donné vingt sept, et encore en étant gentil. **Puis il n'avait pas arrêté avec ses insinuations, énumérant tous les héros et personnages Marvel.

**- Bon, vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Si vraiment ça vous démange je peux faire une exception pour vous.**

**- C'est vrai ? Pas de mensonges ?**

**- Promis pas de mensonges. Par contre après je devrais vous tuer selon les lois de mon monde.**

Le shérif avait fait semblant de rire, pas sûr de savoir si le jeune homme se moquait de lui ou non. A la fin du repas l'adulte fut heureux de n'avoir à reprocher à Démétri que le fait qu'il allait lui voler sa fille. Ce qu'il pouvait facilement excuser quand il voyait la joie illuminer le visage de Bella et la manière dont le jeune homme la regardait. Ils avaient beau être encore des enfants, selon lui, il n'empêchait qu'il était sûr qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et que eux deux c'était pour la vie. Le bonheur de son petit bébé était assuré. Et puis dans le fond à part son nom un peu bizarre Charlie Swan adorait déjà Démétri. Il leur donna donc sa bénédiction et autorisa le garçon à venir à la maison, à condition que Bella ne délaisse pas l'école pour autant, après tous les examens étaient imminents.

Du moins c'est comme cela que tout aurait dût se passer si à peine dix jours plus tard Alice Cullen n'était pas intervenu. En effet la voyante était allée trouver le chef Swan, jouant de ses cils et de ses charmes vampiriques. Ainsi elle parvint à négocier un week-end de liberté pour son amie. Officiellement elles allaient le passer entre filles avec Esmée et Rose. Comme d'habitude Charlie ne put refuser au lutin ce qu'il lui demandait. Le vendredi Alice alla chercher l'humaine à la sortie de son cours de biologie.

**- Tu as fait ce que je t'avais dit ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? **Lui répondit-elle narquoise

**- De toute façon je m'en fiche, je savais que tu te dégonflerais. J'ai donc acheté ce que j'estimais indispensable, mais mieux vaut pour toi que tu te sois chargé toute seule de la partie « épilation » parce que tu me connais, j'ai parfois du mal à être douce. **Lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Oui, rassure-toi je n'ai plus un seul poil sur le corps, même si je suis sûre que tu voudras vérifier. Bon est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire le pourquoi du comment ?**

**- Allons Bella, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu l'es déjà. Tu as pris une décision en revenant de l'hôpital ce soir là et on sait toutes les deux de quoi je parle. Oh ne fais pas ta timide, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est toi qui me fera rougir plus tard.**

**- Arrête de me rappeler que tu as eu des visions de nous faisant ça !**

**- Pourquoi utilises-tu le passé ? Figure-toi que la majorité des visions que j'ai en ce moment vous concerne.**

**- Je veux mourir !**

**- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, apparemment le sexe entre humain et vampire est addictif, ça va retarder ta transformation.**

**- Alice !**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je te parle de Jasper de manière si intime, certainement pas parce que je veux que tu fantasmes sur lui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous voir faisant ces choses alors faut bien qu'on soit à égalité, chacune choquée à vie. Alors tu vois le Major Whitlock fais ce truc avec la langue…**

**- Alice s'il te plait ! **

**- Arrête de te plaindre je te mets en condition. Tu préfères dominer ? Dans ce cas là il faut que je te parle d'une certaine position, on la essayé la dernière fois.**

Arrivée à la villa Cullen la voyante entraîna son amie à l'étage pour jouer à Barbie Bella. D'ailleurs l'humaine ne put se retenir de détourner le regard quand elle croisa l'empathe, une fois vampire elle le ferait payer très cher à sa meilleure amie. Alice s'assura en effet que l'épilation était parfaite, elle s'occupa ensuite de l'habiller et de la coiffer avant de la porter et de filer à toute allure dans la forêt. Après ce qu'il semblait être dix minutes le vampire ralenti et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte d'une petite maison de plein pied. L'aspect extérieur et la décoration intérieur lui fit penser à un joli petit cottage anglais en pleine forêt. Petit cadeau d'Esmée pour son diplôme un peu en avance pour ses besoins conjugaux. Alice la déposa dans le salon après lui avoir expliqué l'origine et l'utilité de ce petit cadeau. Puis encore une fois elle disparut en un clin d'œil. Bella visitait chaque pièce quand elle entendit des bruits de conversations. Peu de temps après Emmet et Démétri entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un coup monté ? **Dit le traqueur en avisant sa compagne.

**- Parce que ça l'est mon chou. **Lui répondit le baraqué en lui donnant une bonne clac dans le dos avant de suivre l'exemple de la voyante et de déguerpir.

La situation n'avait rien de romantique, ce qui était malheureux vu ce qui allait très probablement se passer. Le vampire roda autour d'elle, la humant au passage.

**- Pitié dis-moi qu'Alice ne t'a pas forcé à être nue sous ce trench ?**

**- Oh crois-moi, toi comme moi on aurait préféré. **Elle attendit qu'il soit de nouveau face à elle pour ouvrir son manteau. Démétri avala difficilement sa salive les yeux écarquillés.

**- Est-ce que c'est… ?**

**- Une tenue d'esclave grecque, oui.**

Le traqueur hésita entre être excité à la vue de ce tissu, sans nom et sans forme, qui habillait de manière sensuelle le corps de sa compagne, et être agacé par le pseudo humour de la famille Cullen.

**- Je vais aller te faire couler un bain, elle n'a certainement pas dut te laisser une minute de répit depuis la fin des cours.**

Et alors que son regard s'assombrissait, délicieusement au goût de Bella, il partit à la recherche de la salle d'eau. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon son démon prendrait le pas sur sa raison. Le moment était venu, Bella le lui avait fait assez comprendre tout au long de la semaine. Elle lui avait dit que dés le départ elle avait été attirée physiquement par lui, et leurs petites incartades étaient la preuve de l'effet incontrôlable qu'ils se faisaient. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu en tant que compagnon elle mourait d'envie qu'il la fasse sienne. Jusque là le fait que son père soit toujours dans les parages avait refréné ses ardeurs, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour ne pas ravager le corps de son humaine dans la seconde. Perdu dans ses pensées il laissa la baignoire se remplir sans se rendre compte que Bella l'observait sur le pas de la porte. Machinalement il avait versé des produits dans l'eau, ainsi une douce odeur de frésia remplissait l'air tandis qu'une mousse épaisse n'allait pas tarder à déborder. Il imaginait toujours sa compagne dans des positions sulfureuses quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa nuque. Il releva la tête au moment où Bella enjambait le rebord de la baignoire. Ses fesses blanches et fermes se trouvaient juste sous son nez et l'espace d'une seconde il se vit tendre la main pour les lui caresser.

**- Ouh c'est super chaud. **Se plaignit-elle doucement. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. **Tu viens ? **Demanda-t-elle de manière innocente.

Eblouit par son sourire il accepta. Il arriva à se modérer pour se déshabiller à allure humaine, se satisfaisant du regard appréciateur de sa compagne sur son corps. Quand il fit tomber son caleçon les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent, autant elle avait perdu toute pudeur concernant son propre corps autant il n'en restait pas moins que c'était la première fois qu'elle détaillait un homme nu. La baignoire était un vieux modèle, l'un de ceux où les extrémités sont plus hautes que les bords et où le robinet se trouve sur la longueur et non à un bout. Ainsi au lieu de s'installer entre les jambes du traqueur Bella se mit face à lui. La baignoire était assez grande pour qu'ils ne se gênent pas trop. L'eau brûlante réchauffait la peau du vampire. Ils discutèrent un moment, Bella racontant sa journée pendant que Démétri lui massait les pieds.

**- Je crois que je vais te demander de m'épouser.**

**- Tu n'étais pas contre l'idée du mariage ?**

**- Oui mais là tu as un argument de taille.**

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau et se laissa aller au plaisir que ses mains lui procuraient. Le blond s'occupa encore un peu de son pied, ensuite il passa au mollet. A ce moment la jeune fille soupira à plusieurs reprises de plénitude. Les mains expertes vinrent chatouiller le creux de son genou en des mouvements circulaires. Puis il se redressa dans la baignoire pour permettre à l'une de ses mains de remonter encore plus haut. Bella essaya de se contenir mais Démétri l'agaçait à la toucher en prenant soins d'éviter la zone qui était en feu. Voulant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce elle glissa son pied contre son entre-jambe. Surpris il s'arrêta net. Elle en profita pour attraper sa main et la positionner là où elle la voulait.

**- Isabella fais attention. **Le bassin de l'humaine se frotta contre ses doigts. **Tu joues avec le feu.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il y vit un brasier de luxure et d'amour. Il prit un instant pour marquer cette image dans son esprit. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé ainsi, ce n'était pas que du sexe et il en était l'unique destinataire.

**- Je t'aime. **Lui souffla-t-il. Elle lui sourit et l'attira à elle.

**- Prouve-le-moi et fais-moi l'amour**. Dit-elle avec sérieux, son regard encré dans le sien.

Les yeux du vampire étaient si noirs de désir qu'il commençait à avoir des cernes. Il l'embrassa avec volupté et conviction. L'eau coulait par vague sur le linoléum à l'aspect planché. Bella passa simultanément ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit à la demande muette et elle en profita pour les mordre. Un grognement rauque raisonna dans la pièce Sournoisement le vampire inséra un doigt en elle la faisant hoqueter Elle rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant avec plus d'entrain Démétri entama un léger va et vient avant de glisser un deuxième doigt dans sa moiteur. L'humaine se s'accrocha comme le put pour imprimer un déhanché qui accentuait les pénétrations. Une bulle se formait déjà en elle, la gorge serrée elle lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre. Mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait la faire venir une première fois dans ce bain.. De son pouce il caressa son bouton de chair alors que de sa bouche il léchait et mordillait la peau de son cou. De ses doigts, toujours prisonniers et en action, il chercha le point névralgique de sa compagne. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand elle se mit à rugir tel un fauve, ses mains se crispants sur les rebords de la baignoire. Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait le point sensible Démétri se donna pour mission de ne pas lui laisser une seconde de répit. Après à peine quelques secondes d'un tel traitement tout le corps de la jeune fille trembla et sa respiration se heurta. Sa poitrine se bomba puis elle retomba dans l'eau en poussant un gémissement libérateur.

Bella resta un moment dans sa bulle, elle avait du mal à redescendre de son petit nuage. Pendant ce temps le traqueur continuait de marquer sa peau.

**- Es-tu en train de ronronner Isabella ? **Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé.

**- Tais-toi homme et porte-moi jusqu'au lit. **Lui dit-elle sur un ton faussement dominant.

Lestement il sorti de la baignoire avec elle dans les bras, il la bascula sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, lui frappant les fesses en rythme. Ils mettaient de l'eau partout mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Il la jeta dans le lit et le sommier grinça sous la violence. L'allumant clairement du regard Bella s'installa confortablement contre la montagne d'oreillers, prenant une pause alanguie. Démétri rampa jusqu'à elle se délectant des frissons qu'il déclenchait sans même avoir à la toucher. Comme il faisait exprès de rester hors d'atteinte Bella contracta ses abdos pour se redresser partiellement et de ses mains elle lui caressa le torse. Il se plaça correctement au dessus d'elle, se retenant de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. La jeune fille continua son exploration, retraçant chaque muscle marqué. Petit à petit elle descendit jusqu'à sa ligne de poils sous son nombril. Plus enhardit que tout à l'heure elle ne quitta pas son sexe des yeux, elle se vit l'empoigner et faire coulisser sa peau fine entre ses doigts. Elle entendit le blond déglutir et releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et les muscles bandés. Sa bouche était entrouverte laissant passer une respiration hachée. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule tout en essayant de s'activer correctement sur son membre. Quand elle sentie les grondements monter dans la poitrine de son compagnon elle brisa le silence :

**- Fais-moi l'amour Démétri. **Il sorti de sa transe et frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire.

**- Est-ce une supplique mademoiselle Swan ?**

Elle resserra sa prise sur son érection, écartant les jambes prête à le guider elle-même en elle, pendant que son autre main cherchait un point d'encrage sur son dos.

**- Il me reste encore plusieurs mois avant de te supplier. Là c'est un ordre !**

**- Alors si c'est un ordre… Tu es sûre de toi ?**

Pour seule réponse elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Avec précaution il s'installa entre ses cuisses, son pénis à son entrée.

**- Je, je n'ai jamais…**Commença-t-il un peu honteux.

**- Rien fait avec une humaine. **Compléta-t-elle.

**- Non. Enfin si mais je voulais dire que j'ai déjà couché des dizaines de milliers de fois mais je n'ai jamais fais l'amour. Ou aimé quelqu'un. Tu es ma première fois sur de nombreux points.**

Bella était touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela alors elle encra ses mains sur ses reins et effectua une légère pression en faisant passer tout son amour par ses yeux. Il commença lentement à entrer en elle. Il guettait la moindre apparition de douleur sur son visage pour s'arrêter si cela devenait trop dur. Mais il ne vit que de l'étonnement sous la sensation nouvelle. Le froid émanant de sa peau glacée anesthésiait la douleur avant même qu'elle ne soit envoyé au cerveau de l'humaine. Il fallut un certain temps à Bella pour s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Quand le vampire vit qu'elle était prête il accéléra la cadence, la pénétrant avec un peu plus de force. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais cela n'était pas aussi bon que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La moiteur de la jeune fille réchauffait le membre du vampire et cette sensation inespérée faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Il chercha alors à faire ressentir à Bella tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui-même.

D'un seul coup la jeune fille eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et vu le sourire fier du traqueur, il n'y a était pas pour rien. C'était comme s'il avait ouvert une porte. Une déferlante de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres la pris en otage. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein pour buter contre son point g. Bella s'étrangla presque avec sa salive, elle bataillait pour retrouver son souffle qui lui manquait. Quand ce fut le cas elle gigota en tout sens pour chercher à tester d'autres angles.

**- Oh oui là !**

Elle remonta ses genoux contre ses hanches tout en balbutiant des **« plus ». **Le traqueur lui offrit ce qu'elle demandait pendant de longues minutes, se maîtrisant relativement bien. Etre en Bella était tout simplement orgasmique et complètement différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté. L'humaine était délicieusement chaude, humide et terriblement étroite. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir un jour pris autant de plaisir à être dans une femme. Progressivement il ralenti la cadence pour laisser le temps à sa compagne de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Bella mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**- Dis-le-moi.**

**- De quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle perdu. Il y eut un échange de regard et elle comprit qu'il avait encore besoin d'être rassuré. **Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. **Déclara-t-elle en prenant son visage à deux mains.

Elle avait toujours jubilé d'être imperméable au don d'Edward mais présentement elle aurait aimé que Démétri puisse lire en elle, même si elle aimait cette nouvelle facette fragile qu'il lui montrait dernièrement.

Il prit l'une de ses mains pour embrasser ses doigts, puis il lui indiqua de se cramponner aux barreaux du lit. Il s'appuya sur l'un de ses bras et se servit de l'autre pour maintenir le corps de sa compagne contre le sien. Et le ballet des bassins reprit de plus belle. En peu de temps tous les deux étaient au bord du précipice. Cela était un souvenir presque oublié pour le vampire mais le feu qui crépitait à la place de son sang lui rappelait vaguement la brûlure de sa transformation. Bella serrait les barreaux à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. L'extase était si puissante que la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dévorée de l'intérieur. C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le point culminant de leur jouissance.

Démétri aurait été partant pour un deuxième round tout de suite, encore une caractéristique propre aux immortels, mais pour une première fois il allait y aller doucement. D'autant qu'aux battements de son cœur il pouvait dire que sa compagne n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Et en effet Belle s'endormit pour une petite sieste d'une demie heure, à son réveil le vampire lui avait préparé son repas. Enfin Esmée s'en était chargée et le lui avait apporté pendant que l'adolescente dormait. Après avoir mangé Bella s'était concentrée sur ses devoirs. Vers vingt deux heures elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ils passèrent tout le week-end à baptiser chaque pièce de la maisonnette.

Elle profita des grandes vacances pour passer du temps avec ses parents pendant que Démétri préparait tout pour leur installation en Alaska. Elle ne revit Jacob que deux jours avant son départ, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire et même si tout n'était pas pardonné, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils se séparèrent après s'être promis de rester en contact et s'être pris dans les bras. Les mois étaient passés plus vite que l'humaine ne l'aurait pensé, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle était devenue une jeune femme et avait terminée sa licence en littérature appliquée. Bella faisait encore plus jeune que Démétri mais ils envisageaient déjà la transformation. Le vampire était un peu réticent, il aurait préféré prendre encore deux ans pour faire un tour du monde avec sa belle, qu'elle puisse profiter de toutes les saveurs des autres cultures… Ce qui poussait la brune à demander la morsure était le fait que le traqueur lui refusait une faveur tant qu'elle était humaine. Après avoir perdu sa virginité Bella avait vite comprit tous les sous-entendus d'Alice. Elle s'était rendu compte que plus le sexe était fort plus grand était son plaisir. D'où son désir ultime de voir Démétri lâcher son démon durant leurs moments d'intimité. Ce que le vampire refusait en bloc. Trop dangereux.

Un matin, alors que le blond ne s'était pas nourri depuis un moment, ce qui le rendait un peu à fleur de peau, elle était repassée à l'attaque portant un ensemble de dessous en dentelle noir mettant ses petits seins et ses jolies hanches en valeur. Elle s'était agitée un certain moment sous son nez mais il l'avait à peine regardé, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Agacée elle avait lâché un soupir bruyant tout en retournant dans la salle de bain. C'est une fois qu'elle fut face au miroir que tout s'enchaîna. Brutalement elle se retrouva la tête dans le lavabo, le front à deux centimètres de l'émail. Une main dans ses cheveux la releva.

**- Je vais te libérer et glisser un oreiller devant ton ventre pour que tu ais moins mal. Tu as intérêt à t'accrocher parce que tu vas avoir ce que tu veux tant.**

L'humaine ne reconnaissait pas la voix, les frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui indiquaient que c'était bien Démétri, mais la voix gutturale et bestiales lui était totalement inconnue et la paralysait sur place.

**- As-tu compris Isabella? **Tonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda à travers le miroir, tout comme sa voix elle ne reconnaissait pas l'air qu'affichait son visage. N'obtenant aucune réponse il lui claqua viollement une fesse.

**- Tu as une langue Isabella sert t'en !**

**- Oui. **Bredouilla-t-elle.

**- Oui quoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il en attrapant l'un de ses seins pour le malaxer sans douceur. La peur côtoyait le désir dans le petit corps de la jeune femme.

**- Putain Démétri me fais plus attendre, prends-moi !**

A peine avait-elle dit ça que l'érection palpitante du vampire l'empalait pour aller buter contre son ventre. Elle cria sous la douleur mélangée au plaisir.

**- Tu es diablement bandante quand tu jures Isabella.**

Un nouveau coup de rein suivit d'un troisième puis d'un quatrième. Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de s'agripper aux rebords du lavabo pour éviter de buter contre lui, l'oreiller n'était pas d'une grande aide. Des grognements inhumains s'engouffraient dans son oreille droite au même rythme que les poussées du traqueur. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin ni aussi fort en elle, la douleur ne la quittait pas mais c'était comme si elle vivait un orgasme sans fin. Elle criait son plaisir tout en essayant de jurer de temps à autres pour satisfaire le démon qui la possédait. A un moment il entreprit des pénétrations en partant du bas et là elle sentie que sa fin était proche. Sous la puissance d'une pénétration plus forte elle frappa le miroir de sa main pour se retenir. Le miroir se brisa et déchira sa peau. Un liquide rouge éclaboussa l'émail blanc, réveillant la soif du vampire. Ainsi au moment où il atteignit son orgasme il mordit à pleine dents dans le cou à sa portée. Morsure qui envoya une décharge fulgurante d'adrénaline à Bella qui joui dans la seconde.

Ce trop plein d'adrénaline associé au plaisir immense se transforma en cocktail mortel, le cœur de l'humaine flancha et s'arrêta. Au même moment Démétri fut alerté par le goût de sang humain sur sa langue. Il reprit le contrôle, enfermant son démon dans un coin et desserra les dents pour lâcher prise. En retira sa bouche il laissa le fluide vital couler de ses lèvres. Ces quelques secondes de flottement suffirent pour que l'adrénaline retombe et comme s'il en avait reçu l'ordre le cœur de Bella reparti. Le vampire voulu s'éloigner d'elle, trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais le corps de sa compagne, vide de toute énergie, s'affala contre lui.

**- Oh la vache ce que c'était bon.**

**- Bella, je…**

**- Chut ! **Tant bien que mal elle arriva à se retourner pour lui faire face. Difficilement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. **Merci. **Souffla-t-elle. **C'était parfait.**

Elle l'embrassa et s'endormit presque instantanément. Le sexe avec le traqueur, qu'il soit doux ou pas, était toujours intense et c'était rare que la jeune femme reste éveillée après leurs ébats.

Après ce jour là il ne leur fut pas difficile de trouver un terrain d'entente, après tout c'était leur meilleure expérience et Démétri était sûr de pouvoir se contrôler pour ne pas refaire l'erreur de combiner morsure et démon. Dans les années qui suivirent, ils n'eurent ce genre de rapport violent que cinq fois, les os de Bella supportant très mal un tel traitement. Néanmoins fréquemment le blond mordit sa compagne. De par leur lien celle-ci ne ressentait aucune douleur, au contraire. Démétri n'avait besoin de se nourrir qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines et au final le sang animal n'était pas si répugnant. Mais qui aurait-il été s'il avait refusé ce doux nectar que lui proposait son petit chat.

C'est durant la vingt quatrième année de Bella que le vampire lui offrit la transformation, faisant ainsi définitivement d'elle sa compagne d'éternité.

Fin

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Et voilà c'est ainsi que ce fini ce three-shot. Envie d'un câlin ? D'une sucrerie ? D'un démon pour la nuit ? Aller, vous allez pas me quitter comme ça ? Dites-moi au revoir, faite entendre votre clavier, Démétri pourrait vous entendre..._


End file.
